Virginia is for Lovers
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: Connect 3, along with Mitchie and Caitlyn, get stuck in a small town in Virginia. What will happen when they end-up having to stay at a fan's house? first fanfic Jason/OC mainly, but there is some Smitchie and Natlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it too!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters.**

**Jason's POV**

So Shane had found his special girl in Mitchie, Nate had found Caitlyn, and I was stuck being the 3rd wheel…or the 5th wheel, technically, but you know what I mean. It was about 2:30 am and we were on the bus heading to New York. Mitchie and Shane were in the back watching some romantic comedy, I'm sure Mitchie picked, and Nate and Caitlyn were already in bed. Their respective beds, I mean. Our parents are on the bus after all. And I was stuck alone, reading a book on penguins, which are technically birds, they just can't fly. I wanted to learn more about them after I saw Happy Feet. I wonder if there really are tap-dancing penguins….

A few minutes later I felt the bus start to slow down. I figured we were just getting gas or something, but once the bus driver, Jim, opened the door, I heard a hissing sound coming from outside.

"That's unusual," Jim commented as he went to see where the hissing was coming from. "Damn. It looks like we're stuck here for the night," he said as he got back on the bus.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"The bus's engine is almost shot."

"How could that be? We just had it inspected," Dad said, worried and frustrated.

"I'm not sure, but at least it did what it was programmed to do: Shut off before something blows up or catches fire."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Mom, worried.

"We need to find a place to stay while the bus gets fixed. It wouldn't be a good idea to stay on the bus because I can't even turn the bus on for the AC. It'll be sweltering in here by dawn," Jim said.

"One of you wake Nate up," Mom said pointing to Shane and I. "Mitchie? Could you wake up Caitlyn?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Shane asked. Neither of us wanted to wake Nate up. He can be kinda grouchy if he doesn't get his sleep and he's a total grouch if we wake him up after a few hours.

"OK," I said. "Best 2 out of 3."

Crap. I lost.

"Uh…Nate? You gotta get up."

Nothing.

"Nate?" I said shaking his shoulder.

He stirred a little.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, sweetie," Mom said.

"OK." I turned back to Nate's bunk. "NATE!! GET THE HELL UP!" I screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jason? Can't a guy get some sleep?" Nate said, glaring at me.

"We have to get off the bus, hon," said Mom.

"Are we at a hotel? I thought we were driving through the night."

"No, the bus broke down and we have to get off so we can find a place to stay. It'll get extremely hot in here if we don't get off," said Dad.

"Fine," he said, finally making an effort to get out of his bunk.

Once we were off the bus, we tried to figure out where we were. It was pretty rural, lots of open space, but very few houses.

"Where the heck are we, anyway?" yelled Shane.

"_In the middle of nowhere_," I thought.

"I have no idea," said Nate, half asleep.

"We're in Virginia," Jim said, "Chesapeake to be exact. And the GPS says there's a fire station about two miles away."

"Well, Let's start walking, boys," our dad said, meaning for all of us to go.

"Seriously? You're lucky I woke up," Nate said grouchily.

"I'll go with you, Dad," I said. I was wide awake after Nate nearly bit my head off for waking him.

Dad dragged Shane along, but let Nate stay with Mom, Sam (our little brother), Mitchie and Caitlyn. It took us over an hour to get to the fire station because Shane kept stopping to complain about how tired he was and "rest".

"We're all tired," Dad said, "but the sooner we get to the fire station, the sooner we sleep."

We finally got to the fire station a little after 4. Shane practically passed out on the stoop, in front of the door. Dad rang the doorbell and it was another 10 minutes before a burly, mustached man answered.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"Hi our bus broke down and we were wondering if there was anywhere to stay while it gets fixed." Dad said as Shane nodded off on the concrete stoop.

"Well, I'll have to make some calls. Come on in and I'll make some coffee. You look exhausted, especially him," the man said pointing to Shane. My eyes lit up at the mention of coffee. I absolutely love it.

"I'm Rhett, by the way," the mustached man said.

"I'm Cole and these are two of my boys, Jason and Shane," Dad said indicating the two of us.

"So what brings you to Virginia?" Rhett said as he started the coffee pot.

"We were traveling to New York from Florida, making a few stops along the way," I said.

"Oh, so I take it Virginia wasn't one of those stops."

"Not exactly. Not that we mind being in Virginia, but it wasn't on the schedule."

"Gotcha. So how do you like your coffee?"

"Four sugars, chocolate and caramel creamer, and Whipped Cream on top," I said excitedly.

"This isn't Starbucks; we have milk, powdered cow, and ice."

"Powdered cow?" He totally lost me there.

"Powdered creamer. My daughter and I just started calling it powdered cow one day and I've called it that ever since. Can you make do with what we've got?"

"Yeah. I just forgot where I was for a minute. I'm not used to having to make my own coffee."

"Really? Why's that?"

Crap. I wasn't sure if dad was OK with letting Rhett know about us being Connect 3, well at least 2/3 of it. He's probably heard of us, since he said he has a daughter…

"I usually make it for him," Dad covered for me.

"Yeah, I usually make it for my daughter, Liliana, just so she doesn't have to worry about it before she leaves for school. Oh, I totally forgot to ask, but does Shane want any coffee?"

"No, he's not a big coffee drinker, like Jason is," said Dad.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go make those calls. Just holler if you need anything."

"Will do," Dad said.

I sat on the leather couch, next to Shane, who was completely out, and flipped on the TV. Of course it being about 4:30, nothing was on. I turned it off and tried to sleep, but the coffee was, of course, waking me up. I looked around the room. I noticed the brass fire poles, behind me. I'd always wanted to slide down one…maybe I could while we were waiting.

"There are only three of you right?" Rhett yelled from the other room.

"Um…there's actually 8 plus the bus driver, but he'd rather stay with the bus," Dad said.

"Ok. Do you mind splitting up? Most of the hotels are full. We've got the annual carnival in town."

I looked at Dad with a puzzled look on my face. What were we gonna do? Connect 3 can't be split up. Fans we handle together, never alone. It was safer that way.

"We'd prefer not to split up, for safety reasons," Dad finally said.

"Alright," Rhett said, coming back into the main room. "I'm not sure where to send y'all. There's…wait a minute. Let me try one more number." He rushed back to the other room.

"OK, do you mind staying at a house? Like with a host family, of sorts?" Rhett asked a few minutes later.

I looked at Dad. I wasn't sure what he was going to say. I was shocked to hear his answer.

"If it's the only way to keep us together, then, we don't mind. Who would we be staying with?"

"With me and my family. We live just a few minutes from here and we have lots of extra space. There are only three of us," Rhett said.

Huh? I was stunned. We've known this guy for what? Thirty minutes and now he's offering to take us in for a few days? Wow, people in Virginia are really hospitable.

"Alright," Dad said. "But we need to go get the rest of our group and our luggage."

"Of course, but could you wait for about an hour? That's when the rest of the station will start to get up. After that we can take one of the ambulances to your bus."

I tried to get a little sleep after all the arrangements had been made, but I just couldn't get comfortable. Shane, however, had been asleep since we got to the fire station and was now lightly snoring. Lucky him. Dad and Rhett were chatting about…well I don't really know, but they kept talking for the whole hour and I sat there bored out of my mind.

We were finally able to go back to the bus. Dad called Mom to give her a heads up and we arrived less than 5 minutes later. Shane and Nate argued over who would get to lay on the stretcher, until Dad finally intervened. He let Nate get it, cause Shane had gotten some sleep at the fire station already.

"Why are we back here?" I asked as we pulled into the fire station's parking lot. I thought we were going straight to Rhett's house.

"I'm off work now, so there's no point in me driving the ambulance home, just to come back and get my own car. I called my wife, Anna, so she could help me drive y'all to our place."

"Oh."

We got out of the ambulance and Dad, Sam, Nate, Shane and I all piled into Rhett's SUV. Mom, Mitchie, and Caitlyn all got into Anna's car and we left.

---------------------------

Once we got to the house, I noticed that it wasn't as big as I thought. It was two stories, but it was no mansion.

"Is Liliana up?" Rhett asked Anna.

"She wasn't when I left. You know she likes her sleep." She then looked over at Shane, Nate and I like she was trying to figure something out. "Have we met before? You boys look so familiar."

Shit. Shane, Nate and I kept glancing at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Nate was finally the one to respond.

"I don't think so, but we have met quite a few people, so it's possible."

"I didn't think so, either, but I think I've seen you somewhere before. Oh, well. It'll come to me, eventually."

We were working out sleeping arrangements when I heard a "holy crap" come from the doorway of the living room.

I turned to see a blonde girl in a big t-shirt and baggy pajama pants staring at us.

"Mom? What's Connect 3 doing in the living room?" she asked, obviously shocked.

"_That's_ why you boys looked familiar. Liliana has all your CDs," said Anna. "Their bus broke down and with the carnival being in town, there wasn't a hotel that could keep them all together, so your father offered for them to stay here until the bus gets fixed."

"Oh" was all she could say before she turned and bolted up the stairs. I heard a door slam and she reappeared about twenty minutes later, fully dressed complete with make-up and hair.

"Wow," I said. "That was fast. I always thought girls took longer than guys to get ready."

"Not all of us do. I tend to oversleep, so I've gotten it down to a science, for the most part."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what do you guys plan to do while your bus gets fixed?"

"Uh…"

"We hadn't really thought about it," Nate said. "What do you usually do around here?"

"There's the mall, aquarium, a bunch of historical sites…"

"Honey, why don't you show the boys around the area?" Anna said, cutting her off.

"Uh…well…I have work today and I really doubt Connect 3 wants to hang out at the store all day," Liliana said.

"That's weird," Nate mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked. What's wrong with her wanting to go to work?

"She's a fan, but she doesn't want to hang out with us," he whispered. "Not that that's a bad thing right now since we're all tired, but it's odd."

"Oh."

"Well, maybe you can show us around tonight," Mitchie said. "We're all pretty tired since we didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ok, that'll give me some time to plan what to do," Liliana said, slightly relieved.

"Honey, why don't you show our guests to their rooms," Anna chimed in. She handed Liliana the list we'd come up with before she woke up. Mitchie and Caitlyn were staying in Liliana's room, Mom and Dad were in one guest room, and Nate, Shane, Sam and I were staying in the other. Liliana's eyes widened when she saw the list.

"Mom? Really?" she whispered to her mom, pointing to the list. "I'm sure they're nice, but I don't even know them."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have another place for them," Anna said. "You just have to get to know them."

"Fine. Follow me," she said as she headed up the stairs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray, you'll be in here and the bathroom is across the hall," she said as she pointed to a room with yellow walls at the top of the stairs. We walked down the hall a bit then stopped in between two doors. "Mitchie, Caitlyn, you'll be in my room," as she pointed to the door on the right. "Sorry about the mess," she said, with a laugh as Caitlyn opened the door to find a room with turquoise walls and clothes all over the floor.

"Wow," mouthed Shane to Nate and me when he saw the mess. She almost gave Shane a run for his money in the mess department.

"You guys are in here," Liliana said pointing to the room on the left. "And, I'm off to work."

"Hey…Um…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I lied.

"Liliana, but call me Lili."

"Ok, Lili. Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, uh…we kinda have to share a bathroom," she said with an uneasy look. "It joins our rooms." And with that, she quickly turned and bolted down the stairs.

**A/N: So? What did you think?? please Review!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and added the story to thier alerts!! Thanks Twitchy for reading and editing the story!! I hope you like Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock or any of it's characters, nor do I own any of the songs mentioned. Oh, I obviously don't own YouTube either. =D**

**Lili's POV**

Holy crap. I must be dreaming. There's no way that Connect 3 is at my house, let alone staying here. I'm going to wake up any minute and…

"Honey! Get a move on. You're going to be late for work!" mom said, handing me my lunch while pushing me out the door.

So…I guess I'm not dreaming? This is just so weird. Why would they want to stay HERE, at my HOUSE, of all places? What about a hotel? I know Chesapeake isn't a big city, but we've got quite a few hotels. They can't all be full. …Wait, didn't mom say something about the carnival being in town? I think so, but I'm sure that not all the hotels are full. Whatever. I really should be concentrating on driving and not about Connect 3…at my house.

I was, finally, in my car, on the way to work. But I couldn't stop thinking about Connect 3. Shane seemed to be more interested in the brunette with bangs, than finding out where he was supposed to sleep, Nate kept glancing over at the curly-haired girl, but they stayed on opposite sides of Shane and "Bangs." I wonder if they're together? Hmm. And Jason was looking after Sam. I guess his girlfriend didn't come on tour with them.

"I can't believe this," I said to myself. Maybe I should call someone, just to make sure I'm not dreaming…..I'll call Melody! Wait, no….bad idea. She's a bigger Connect 3 fan than I am. If they really are at my house, I'll need to be there to calm her down when sees them. She would freak. I decided to blast my iPod in order to clear my head. I was rocking out to "Love in this Club", when I pulled into the store's parking lot. I let the song finish, before heading inside.

"Hey, I'm here," I said, heading towards the store room. I work at my aunt's little boutique in Virginia Beach. It's a total tourist trap, but it's got some pretty cool jewelry and occasionally, some sweet shirts. I've got a bunch of stuff from the store at home, partially because every birthday and Christmas, I get a present, from my aunt, from the store, even though I've worked here for 3 years.

The store was pretty quite in the morning, so I used the time to come up with things to do tonight. I'd come up with a few ideas, but one just kept coming back: Laser Tag. I was pretty sure the guys would be game for it, but I wasn't too sure about the girls. I love laser tag. I'd done it for many birthday parties when I was younger and I hadn't been in a while. It was even something we could bring Sam along for.

The day ended up going by pretty slowly, mainly because it was March and most people were at work. My college was on spring break, but no one else was. I was so happy when my aunt let me go home early; we had all of 10 customers the entire day.

I hopped in the car and called Melody.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked when she picked up.

"Nada mucho. You just get off work?"

"Yup."

"Sweet. So, wanna hang out later?"

"Sure," I said, then mentally slapped myself. "I…I just have to check with the parentals first…to make sure we're not doing anything." I just couldn't let her know that Connect 3 was at my house, yet. She'd find out eventually, though.

"Got it. Call me and lemme know."

"I will. Laterz."

I pulled out of the parking lot, blasting my iPod, again. What can I say; I love music, but I get super nervous when I sing in front of people. The only people who've heard me sing are my parents and my best friend Melody and my church choir, but I've only had one solo, which was horrible. But, when I'm by myself, I sing as loud as possible, which is exactly what I did all the way home.

I got home about 20 minutes later and was feeling a little hungry, so I headed for the kitchen to grab a snack. I practically ran into Jason when I walked into the kitchen. He had been standing in front of the fridge when I walked around the corner.

"Whoa. You scared me for a second."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. I just wasn't expecting you to be up? Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I slept, but it was more of a nap. I don't want to completely throw off my sleeping schedule," he said as I walked to the pantry to grab some chips.

"Oh. So are you hungry? I make a mean Tuna Melt," I said, not even knowing if he liked tuna. I might be a Connect 3 fan, but I'm not one of those uber-obsessed-pass-out-at-the-sight-of-them fans. They're people, not God.

"Nah. I can wait 'til dinner. It's only in a few hours. I hear we're having BBQ."

"Shoot. I knew I forgot to do something."

"What?"

"The BBQ. I've gotta go to North Carolina to get it."

"North Carolina? You have to go to another STATE to get the BBQ?" he said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah. So?"

"Isn't North Carolina kinda far?"

"No. It's, like, 20 minutes away. I'm just barely going over the border."

"Oh."

"You wanna come with?" I have NO idea why I said that. "I mean…you don't have to…I don't—"

"Sure, I'll come. Any girl who's willing to share her bathroom with six other people deserves to at least know the people she's sharing it with," he said. He wrote a note for our parents, then jumped in the car.

As I pulled out of the driveway I handed him my iPod.

"Here, pick something."

It took him a few minutes to settle on a song.

"Really? I hadn't picked you for a country guy," I said as Brad Paisley's "Start a Band" started playing.

"Yeah, I've got some pretty eclectic tastes in music; you kinda have to as a musician. Looks like you've got pretty eclectic tastes, too," he said indicating my iPod. "We actually have a lot of the same music on our iPods. I was surprised to see that you have The Kooks up there. They're not too well known over here."

"What can I say? I'm a connoisseur of music. I love it, even though I have little to no talent in that department what so ever," I said with a shrug.

"You can't be that bad. Do you play any instruments?"

"I played the viola all through middle and high school, but they don't offer it at my college."

"Viola…I've heard of it, but I'm not sure exactly what it is."

"It's like a violin, but it has a deeper sound. It's tuned a fifth lower than a violin and an octave higher than the cello."

"That's right. We had a string section on our last tour, just never quite got the difference between the violin and viola."

"Yeah, most people don't; unless they play one or the other."

We kept talking about music all the way to the BBQ place. When we got to the checkout, he offered to pay.

"You are feeding 8 extra people, after all. And you opened your home to us. It's only fair that I pay."

"Oh wow. Thanks," I said, with a smile. He even carried the bag to the car. I'm not used to guys being gentlemen. It was nice to not be expected to do everything.

We got in the car and headed back home. A few minutes later my phone started to ring. I figured it was my mom calling to see where we were, so I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said as I turned down the music.

"Who are you in the car with, Lili?" the voice said. I got chills when I recognized the voice.

"Michael? Why are you calling me? How did you get my number?"

"It doesn't matter. Who's in the car with you?"

"Why do you care? We are over. You don't need to know who I'm with," I said, getting frustrated. "How do you know I'm in the car with someone anyway?

"I have my ways. Now, tell me who are you with?"

"I'm not telling you. You don't need to know," I said fiercely.

"TELL ME WHO YOU'RE WITH!!" he yelled.

"No." Then I slammed the phone shut.

"Are you OK? Who was that?" Apparently he noticed the chills I got and my frustration.

"My ex-boyfriend, Michael. We broke up more than 2 years ago and he still can't get it through his head that I don't like him." I glanced in the rearview mirror, slightly paranoid that Michael knew I was with someone. "Crap. He's such a creeper."

"What do you mean, Lili?" Jason asked, obviously confused.

"He's following us. That's how he knew I was with someone."

"Uh…maybe I should call Big Todd or the police…."

"I'll call my dad. He practically knows all the cops in Chesapeake."

"Well, we can't just let him follow us around until your dad or the cops get here."

"I know. I'm gonna stop at the nearest fire station. He knows my dad's in the fire department, so he'll back off once we're there."

"OK, but I'm still gonna call Big Todd and get him to come with your dad."

"That's fine with me. Michael seriously needs a wake-up call."

I got Jason to write down Michael's license plate number then I called my dad while he called Big Todd. Dad finally answered as I pulled into the fire station parking lot.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hi honey."

"Dad, do you remember the boyfriend I had a few years ago? Michael?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Jason and I ran out to pick up the BBQ for dinner and on the way home Michael called my cell."

"OK."

"Well, he called asking…no demanding to know who was in the car with me."

"How would he know that someone else was in the car with you?"

"He was following us. I don't know for how long and I don't even know how he got my number, but it's creepy."

"OK, where are you now?"

"Fire station 6. I took the back way home to try and get him off my tail. Jason just called Connect 3's security team, because Michael hasn't left us alone. He's not in the parking lot, but he stopped just passed the driveway. I think he's waiting for us to leave."

"All right. I'm on my way. Is Connect 3's security team coming too?"

"Um. Lemme check. Jason?" I said turning to speak to him. "My dad wants to know if your security team coming to get us."

"Yeah, along with my brothers and dad."

"'K. Dad?" I said turning back to the phone. "They're coming; along with Shane, Nate, and Mr. Gray. Why don't you drive them?"

"Sure thing, honey. We'll be there in a few. Bye."

"Bye, dad."

"So….what should we do while we wait?" Jason asked.

"I guess we could get to know each other better. Wanna play 20 questions?"

"Sure. When's your birthday?"

"September 16, 1989."

"Really? That's the same day as Nate's?"

"Yep. What was the first concert you went to?"

"Billy Joel."

"Really? He's awesome!!"

"Yeah. I don't really remember it, 'cause I was only 5, but my parents took pictures, so there's evidence. What's your favorite song?"

"Right now it's "Rock & Roll" by Eric Hutchinson. It's just a feel good song. So, who are you closest to?"

"Right now, you."

"What?"

"I mean physically. You're sitting next to me."

"Oh. I meant personally, like, are you closer to Shane or Nate?"

"I'm really close to both, but for different things. Nate and I talk about music most and Shane and I talk about relationships and the band's image."

"That's cool. I'm closest with my best friend Melody. We're practically sisters. Maybe you'll be able to meet her sometime."

"That'd be cool. So what's your most embarrassing moment?"

"I'll only answer if you do."

"Deal."

"I was in my high school's production of The Music Man, and there was a part when a group of about 12 of us were supposed to run from the back of the auditorium to the stage. Well one of the nights of the show, I had to use a different pair of shoes, because I left mine at home. Well, the other pair of shoes had no grip, so when we ran to the stage, I went to slow down, my foot came out from under me, and I practically face planted on to the floor."

"Wow, but at least it wasn't in front of thousands of people, like mine was."

"No, it wasn't, thank God, but it is on tape. My parents and I have actually thought about sending it to America's Funniest Home Videos," I said, with a laugh. "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"I dropped my parent's anniversary cake, on stage during a concert. Then later on in the same concert, I was doing one of my spins and I lost my balance and fell into a speaker. It's now on YouTube for all to see again and again."

"Yet, you probably got back up and performed the next night. The last time I performed, I had a little solo, but the key had been changed from the original I'd been practicing to. So when I went to start my solo, I sang it in the original key, making me out of tune the entire time. It was horrible. I didn't want to sing a solo for months."

"Can I hear you sing now?"

"No! I—I mean…not…not right now," I said as I saw my dad drive our SUV into the parking lot.

"Why not?"

"One, I need to know you a little better and two, my dad just pulled up."

"Oh. Well, can I hear you sing before we leave?"

"Maybe. We'll just have to see," I said as I got out of the car. Jason followed my suit.

"Hey dad. So, what's the game plan?"

"I'm going to drive your car home with Jason and Shane. Mr. Gray is going to drive the SUV home with you and Nate. That way, Michael won't know which car you're in."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me, too," said Jason as we headed for our respective cars and headed home.

**A/N:** **I hope you liked it!! Please Review!! I love reading them!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank you all for reviewing!! I really like reading what you have to say about my story! Second, I'm not sure when I'll update next. It might be about a week and a half before I can because of Finals. College exams are kinda important and usually really tough!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or any of the other Disney characters mentioned. **

**Jason's POV**

"Where did you go man?" asked Shane, once we were in the car.

"We went to pick-up dinner."

"Why weren't you sleeping, like the rest of us?"

"I did sleep, but it was more of a nap. I'll be able to go to bed at a decent hour tonight, unlike you." Shane then proceeded to grill me on what Lili and I did in the car, through text messages. I guess he was trying to be polite to Rhett. I really don't know. The rest of the ride home was quiet, except for the buzz of phones.

_-U kiss her?-_

_-What? NO! I've only known her 4 a few hrs.-_

_-So?-_

_-Srsly? Im not gonna make out w/ a girl I just met. Im not u!-_

_-wut did u do then? U were gone 4 over an hour.-_

_-We talked, got to know each other. NBD.-_

_-Wut u talk about?-_

_-Music-_

_-Huh?-_

_-We talked about music. Is there something wrong w/ that?-_

_-No. Its just a weird thing to talk about w/ a fan.-_

I rolled my eyes at Shane.

"We're here, boys," said Rhett as we pulled into the driveway. "Y'all ready for dinner?"

"Yes, sir," Shane and I said in unison as we got out of the car.

"Well, let's get cookin'," he said as we walked into the house.

I could smell the fries cooking; it's gonna be nice having a home cooked meal. Mom and Anna were busy getting dinner ready. Mom was baking the fries and Anna was making the salad. Everything looked and smelled delicious.

I went up stairs to wash-up and found Sam in our room playing on a light pink DS lite.

"Who's DS is that?"

"Liliana's. Her mom said I could use it since you, Shane, and Nate weren't here and Mitchie and Caitlyn were still sleepin'."

"Oh. So whatcha playing?"

"Guitar Hero. It's harder to play on this, though. My wrist is starting to hurt."

"Well, why don't you take a break and get washed up for dinner? It should be ready any minute."

"OK! I'm hungry," he said, closing the DS and tossing it beside him.

After washing up in the joint bathroom, Sam and I headed down the stairs just as Shane was heading up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to get Mitchie. Caitlyn said she was still asleep," he said slyly.

"Shane," I said as I covered Sam's ears with my hands. Sam crossed his arms and gave me an annoyed look. "Don't do anything with her, now," I continued. "We're guests here, please try to be respectful."

"I have noooooo idea what you mean," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shane. Don't."

"Fine, we'll be down in five minutes."

"Good," I said as I removed my hands from Sam's head.

When we got down stairs, I saw Lili talking to Caitlyn. Both girls looked excited, but I had no idea why. I went and sat next to Nate, on the other side of the room from the girls.

"So did Shane try to grill you?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. He did it through texts though."

"Why?"

"Well, we were riding with Rhett. We couldn't very well talk aloud."

"I knew that. I meant, why does he have to be so nosy?"

"Because Shane wants to know everyone else's business, but doesn't want anyone to know his. Lili and I just talked in the car. That's it."

"I know. I didn't think you'd be the one to mess around with a fan."

"I don't think I would either. So did you get to talk to her?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Cait?"

"Not who I meant, but did you talk to Caitlyn yet? You really should tell her—"

"I know!" he said slightly annoyed. "I just get too nervous around her to tell her out right. …I didn't get to talk to Lili, though. She's kinda quiet, like me."

"Really? We talked almost the entire time we were in the car."

"You're more outgoing than I am, though. People are drawn to you. Why do you think I like Caitlyn? Her outgoing-ness makes me more outgoing."

"That makes sense. You should get to know Lili; she really knows music. If only I could hear her sing…"

"Another singer? Really, Jason, you're so gullible. She probably wants to be famous—"

"Nope. She wasn't even trying to show off. She wouldn't even let me hear her sing at all. I just want to know if she CAN sing. It's driving me nuts."

"You like her don't you?"

"I don't know. I think it's too soon to tell. Plus, we don't know how long we're staying here. We could be gone tomorrow."

"True. You're being smart about this, I actually kinda surprised. No offense."

"None taken. I just don't want to get hurt again." My last girlfriend used me and broke my heart.

I noticed Caitlyn and Lili had gone to the kitchen. "I think dinner's ready. Where are Shane and Mitchie?"

"I'll go get 'em!!" Sam said as he jumped up.

"NO. I'll get them," said Nate. He leaned over to me and whispered, "We don't know what they're doing; Sam just doesn't need to see some stuff."

I nodded as he headed upstairs and I steered Sam towards the kitchen.

"Hey Jason," Caitlyn said, as she hugged me. "Guess what? Lili has a great idea for tonight."

"What is it?"

"Lili, tell him."

"Laser tag," she said almost timidly, as if she wasn't sure if it was a totally great idea. "Sam can even go."

My eyes widened. I haven't played laser tag in years, but Lili mistook my excitement for anger.

"We don't have to do it. It…it was just an idea…"

"Oh, no. I'm thrilled to be going to play laser tag," I said, trying to reassure her that it was an awesome idea, because it was. "I haven't played in years. My brothers will be so excited about this."

"Oh, good. I thought you were up-set about going to laser tag," said Lili, with a sigh of relief.

"I think we should play boys vs. girls," Caitlyn said. I have a feeling she's going to really get into this game.

"There are fewer girls than boys," I said, kinda wanting to get to know Lili better by playing on her team. "That doesn't quite seem fair."

"You're not like either of your brothers," said Caitlyn. "Nate and Shane would jump at the advantage."

"My friend, Melody, could play. She's really competitive, though," Lili chimed in.

"Not a problem," said Caitlyn, with a smile. "We are SO going to win."

"Win what?" asked Shane, who had finally come downstairs with Mitchie and Nate. I shot him a glare. He just shrugged.

"Laser tag. Boys vs. Girls," said Caitlyn.

"Alright!" yelled Shane. "But first food," he said, heading toward the stove. We all followed suit.

The BBQ was phenomenal; totally worth Lili's and my little adventure. The parents chatted throughout dinner, the girls chatted off and on and we boys kept quiet, too busy eating. Sam and I got seconds and Nate and Shane got thirds.

"Dinner was great," said Shane, clutching his full stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it," Anna said with a smile. "So have you found something to do tonight?"

"Yep," said Shane. "Laser tag: Boys vs. Girls. Sam can even play."

"I'm gonna call Melody so we can have even teams," Lili said. "Actually, I'm gonna go do that now." She stepped out of the room to make the call.

We continued chatting about nothing in particular while she was gone.

"Ok, Melody's coming over," she said as soon as she walked back into the room. "But I have to warn you. She might freak out when she first sees you. She's a big fan."

Nate's, Shane's and my eyes widened into an 'Oh Crap' state.

"I promise she'll calm down after a few minutes," Lili said quickly. "She's never met anyone famous before, so this is probably going to come as a shock to her."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Lili jumped up to answer it, but told us to stay where we were. The muted voices go louder as Lili and Melody walked towards the kitchen. Lili stopped just outside the door and turned to block ours and Melody's view of each other.

"Mel, I have a surprise for you," Lili said, with a slightly nervous tone.

"What is it? Are you OK?" asked Melody.

"It's this," Lili said as she stepped to the side to reveal us, sitting at her kitchen table.

Melody's eyes turned into the size of saucers when she saw us.

"Excuse me for a minute," she said as she turned to run to another room.

"What's she doing?" asked Mitchie.

"Freaking out. She'll be back in a minute," Lili said as we heard muffled screams.

"Sorry about that," Melody said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hi I'm Melody," she said with a smile.

We all introduced ourselves with a hand shake.

"So when are we going to laser tag?" Caitlyn asked, turning to Lili.

"Laser tag? We're going to laser tag? Lili! Why didn't you tell me?" Melody asked, excitedly.

"Caitlyn beat me to it," Lili said, matter-of-factly.

It was interesting to see the differences between the two friends. Melody is tall and skinny, with dark brown, shoulder length hair. Lili, on the other hand, is short-ish and slightly chunky with blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back. Melody is very outgoing, while Lili is a bit more reserved.

"Um, Jason?" Lili asked after a few minutes. "Are you OK?"

"Oh, yeah," I stumbled. "I just spaced out for a second." I hope she didn't catch me staring at her.

"OK, well, we're leaving, now. You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to win," I said I got up and headed towards the door.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Melody.

"You'll have to excuse her," Lili said as she pushed Melody into the car. "She gets really competitive."

"So does Caitlyn," Nate chimed in as he shot Caitlyn a playful glare.

"You're one to talk Nate," said Mitchie, with a laugh.

"Yeah, remember the DC Games when my team beat yours in one of the games? You were super pissed," I said.

"Maybe I was, but we won the whole thing anyway!"

"Ok, calm down. It doesn't matter who wins," said Lili, trying to be the voice of reason. "We're going to have fun. NO matter who wins or loses."

"Yeah," said Shane. "Plus, it's not like you have a chance; you're girls."

"Excuse me?" said Caitlyn.

"So what if we're girls?" said Melody. "We are sooooo going to kick your ass."

"Melody! Language!" said Lili. "Sam's in the car."

"Whoops. It slipped out."

Besides Melody's little slip up, the 20 minute drive was fun. We all sang along with the radio, but even though I was sitting next to Lili, she never got quite loud enough for me to hear her. I could hear Melody though. She was sitting in the back next to Mitchie and she felt the need to practically yell every word. It got a little annoying.

When we got to laser tag, we were all prepared to win. We went inside to get our equipment.

"Pick a code name," Lili said. "But don't tell each other what it is. We'll reveal at the end of the game."

I chose GuitarGuru.

We got our game packs and went through a little instructional course on the rules of the game and how to shoot the laser guns.

"When you get hit, the codename of the person who hit you will appear on the screen that's on your gun," said the official running our game. "You won't be able to shoot for 5 seconds after you get hit. Are you guys ready?"

"YEAH!!" we all screamed.

"Alright, let's go!"

We entered a dimly lit, maze-like room. There were two levels and we had free reign in the arena. We all split up and tried to get the best hiding spot as the countdown to the games start began.

"PLAY"

As soon as we heard that, we started shooting at everything.

I tried to only shoot at the girls but after a while, I started shooting at Shane and Nate too.

"Jason! What did you shoot me for?" whined Shane.

"Sorry, I thought you were Mitchie. It is kinda dark in here," I lied. I just really wanted to shoot him for being a pain earlier.

"Whatever just watch it next time."

I turned to find another target, only to be shot. "Who is 'DangerousDancer'?" I asked, aloud, wondering who the heck had shot me.

I ran and hid for a bit until I was found by "Tinkerbell." I turned to see Lili running away from me, giggling.

"Lili! You're gonna get it!" I yelled as I ran after her. I caught up with her as she ambushed Nate, Shane, and Caitlyn at the bottom of one of the ramps. She got Shane and Nate, but Caitlyn shot her before she could get her, but I came to the rescue and got Caitlyn.

"What happened to Boys vs. Girls?" Lili asked Caitlyn.

"Oh, you know those team things never work out," she replied.

"True," she said, then shot Caitlyn as she ran past. I lost sight of her until the game ended and we went to get our score cards.

"So, how do you think you did?" I asked Lili.

"Oh, I think I did pretty well," she said as if she already knew who came in first place.

The same guy who ran our game handed out the score cards.

"In 3rd place, we have a tie. With 358 points each are….DangerousDancer and MixMasta!!!" Melody and Caitlyn walked up to get their cards.

"In 2nd Place with 406 points is….Lil' Tank!" said the official.

"What?" Shane asked. "Sam came in second?"

"Littler kids always have a better chance of winning because you aren't usually looking at the ground," Lili said. "Sam is a harder target 'cause he's shorter than the rest of us," she said as she high-fived Sam.

"And finally," the official continued," in 1st Place, with 516 points is…Tinkerbell!" Shane's mouth practically hit the floor when he saw Lili walk up and get her score card. Apparently she did really well.

"What?" said Shane. "None of the guys placed?"

"Sam did, Shane," Mitchie said.

"But we were beat! By girls!"

"We told you not to underestimate us, and obviously, you did just that," Caitlyn said with a smirk.

"Guys! Let's go get some ice cream or something," Lili said, once again trying to ease the tension.

"Oh, no. I don't want ice cream. I want a rematch," said Shane. "Best 2 out of 3."

"You're on," said Melody and Caitlyn.

The second game, Sam came in third, Lili came in 2nd and Caitlyn got 1st. In the 3rd game, Nate and Shane tied for third, Sam got 2nd and Melody got first.

"What happened with that last game?" I asked Lili. "You were doing great and then you didn't place at all."

"Honestly, I got tired of Shane complaining. So I didn't really try this time," she said with a smile. "So, what codename did you use?"

"GuitarGuru. It was the only thing I could think of. Why did you pick 'Tinkerbell' as your codename?"

"She's my favorite Disney Character. Melody and I usually use Pain and Panic, from Hercules, as our codenames, but we decided to play with different names this time."

"Why Pain and Panic?"

"It's a nickname from our sorority sisters. They were watching Hercules one day and decided that I was Pain and she was Panic. Our big sister, Lynn, is Hades," she said, giggling. "It's silly, but we all love Disney movies. Of course there are only 35 of us right now, so we have 2 or 3 character nicknames a piece."

"So what are you other nicknames?"

"Lilo is the only other one I have, so far."

"That's cool. Shane's codename was 'RockGod' and Nate's was 'FroBro'," I said with a chuckle. "I guess they couldn't think of anything else either."

"That's fine. I usually blank out on cool codenames, so that's why whenever Melody and I play we automatically use Pain and Panic. Hey, do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure." We asked the others if they wanted any, but they all said no, except for Sam. The three of us walked across the street to a little ice cream parlor and ordered.

"Rocky Road, please, two scoops," I said to the girl behind the counter. "Sam, what do you want?"

"Cotton candy!" he said, excitedly.

"Just one scoop for him, though," I told the girl. "We don't need him bouncing off the walls tonight when we're trying to sleep."

Lili giggled then ordered.

"Rainbow Sherbet, please. Two scoops."

"Sherbet?"

"What about it?"

"I've never had it before. Is it like ice cream?"

"No, I don't really know how to describe it. …It's more like a frozen smoothie, I guess. You wanna try some?" she asked offering me a lick of her sherbet.

"Um, sure," I said reaching to pull a spoon out of the jar on the counter.

"Oh, just lick it. It's no big deal."

"Really? I mean we just met—" Then she shoved the ice cream cone in my face.

"Oops. I was just trying to get you to shut up and taste my sherbet, not get it all over you!" she said, with a worried look on her face. Sam was laughing hysterically.

"It's fine, just grab me some napkins."

"Sure thing," she said as she stood to get the napkins. I don't know why, I decided to ambush her when she sat back down. When she handed me the napkins, I grab at them with the hand that held my ice cream cone and got my ice cream all over her arm.

"Hey!"

Then she got me back. We went back and forth jabbing our ice cream cones at each other until there was no more ice cream and we were sticky messes. I had sherbet all over my face, arms and somehow, in my hair. Lili had ice cream on her shirt, arms and face, even a few strands of hair were sticking to her face. I couldn't help but think how adorable she looked. Seeing her all a mess took me right back to kindergarten, when everything was so simple. Back then, I didn't have to worry about who the press saw me with or the band's image. I was able to be me and Lili's giving me the chance to do it again.

"Let's get cleaned up," Lili said, pulling me out of my trance. "Everybody's probably wondering where we are." She headed towards the bathroom, to wash her face.

"I don't think I can get the ice cream off my shirt here," she said as she came out of the bathroom. "I'll just wait 'til we get home." She handed Sam and me a few wet paper towels and helped me get the sherbet out of my hair.

"So, did you ever get a taste of the sherbet?" she asked.

"Not really, but we can always come back tomorrow," I said, with a smile as we walked back to the rest of the group.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Please Review!!! Once again, I'm not sure when I'll update because of exams. Hopefully it won't be too long from now. (I've already started Chapter 4!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I lied. This is a lot sooner than expected, but I'm an expert procrastinator of all things homework related, so I decided to write this chapter. lol. =D Anyway, I hope you like it. It's longer than the other chapters and I decided to switch between POVs in the chapter instead of having one person's POV the entire time. Thanks to Twitchy for proof reading and giving me feedback on everything! Also thanks to the reader who spotted my diabeties mix-up. That's been fixed now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, either of the songs mentioned, Colonial Williamsburg or Busch Gardens.**

**Sorry if you get an update twice, I forgot the disclaimer the first time. Whoops!**

**OK, now on to the story!**

**Lili's POV**

Caitlyn and Mitchie kept giving me looks when Jason, Sam and I got back to the car.

"What?" I finally asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, nothing," said Caitlyn, with a smirk.

"Really? 'Cause you keep looking at me suspiciously."

"We'll tell you later," said Mitchie as we got in the car to go home.

I climbed into the driver's seat and Jason sat shotgun. Mitchie, Shane and Sam sat in the far back row of the SUV and Nate, Caitlyn, and Melody sat in the middle row. I started the car as Jason grabbed my iPod to start the music.

I noticed that Jason's phone kept lighting up every minute or two. I was curious as to who was calling/texting him.

"So is that your girlfriend texting you?"

"Oh, no. It's Shane. I…I actually don't have a girlfriend, right now."

"Oh. …Wait. Shane? Why are you texting Jason when he's like 5 feet away from you?" I asked as I glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Mel and I don't even do that."

"I…uh…um. We…were…uh," he stumbled.

"Shane just wanted to ask me a question and didn't want to ask it in front of Sam," said Jason.

"Oh, that's understandable," I said with a shrug and continued driving. But something was nagging at the back of my mind. Why would Shane have to immediately text Jason for a question or two? Could they be talking about me? What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm a horrible host? Crap. What if I really screwed this up and they're trying to get out of here as soon as possible? What am I going to do?

My phone buzzed at the peak of my freak out. It was Mel.

-Lili calm the freak down! I kno wut ur thinking and ur just being paranoid.-

I waited until we got to a stop light to respond.

-How can I? what if they hate me?-

-no one can hate you. Ur too nice!-

-Thanks twin. =D –

I wasn't completely sure she was right and I was relieved to get out of the car and into my room. I flopped on the bed, face down.

"Gah!" I mumbled into the pillow.

"What's wrong, Lili? You've been acting…well, a little strange," said Mitchie.

"It's nothing," I said as I rolled over to face her, Caitlyn and Melody. "I just thought it was weird for Shane to be texting Jason for a question or two. Did they not like me or something?"

"Oh, no. They have no problem with you at all," Caitlyn chimed in, with a sincere smile on her face. "In fact, I think one of them really likes you…" She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"What was that? One of them likes me? You've got to be kidding."

"Oh, well. It just seemed like you and Jason were getting along really well," said Mitchie. "I haven't seen him this happy in a while."

I blushed.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Melody.

"What? Oh, I don't know about that." I blushed a deeper shade of red. "I mean, I've only known him for a day and…"

"It wouldn't be the first time you crushed on someone after only knowing them a few hours—"

"Shut up. I don't crush that easily."

Melody shot me a 'oh, really?' look.

"Ok. Maybe I do. But he's been such a gentleman. It's hard not to like him."

"I know what you mean," said Caitlyn as she sat next to me on the bed. "The same thing's kinda happening with Nate, for me."

"So you and Nate aren't dating?"

"No. Not yet any way. Why?"

"It just seemed like you guys were, but like I said, I just met everyone so I'm allowed to be totally wrong."

"So, how was the ice cream?" asked Mitchie, switching the subject.

"It would have been a lot better if I had actually gotten to eat some, but Jason and I had fun."

"You didn't get caught by paparazzi did you?" asked Mitchie, with a worried tone in her voice.

"Oh, not at all. I don't think we even have paparazzi down here," I said with a laugh. "We just had an ice cream fight. I was trying to get him to taste my sherbet and I accidentally shoved it in his face. Then, he got me back, and it just continued until we ran out of ice cream. It was like we were in kindergarten again. We were able to act like the biggest dorks in the world and neither of us cared." I smiled, remembering the messy fight that had happened less than an hour ago.

"OOO, you do like him!" Melody practically screamed. "I can see it on your face."

"SHHHH! He's right next door! He'd never go for a girl like me anyway."

**Jason's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Unfortunately, Shane and Nate could tell.

"Dude, you so like her. Just admit it," said Shane as he flopped on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seriously, Jason? It's so obvious," said Nate. "I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out yet."

"What! You think she knows I like her!"

"Haha. See? I told you he likes her," said Shane with a satisfied grin on his face.

I sent a death-glare towards him.

"Wait. I thought you said you didn't like her," said Nate. "Remember? Downstairs?"

"I said I wasn't sure. I'm trying not to like her because we could leave any day and I might never see her again," I said as I flopped on the bed next to Shane.

"So, what are you gonna do?" asked Shane.

"About what?"

"About liking her! Duh!"

"No need for the attitude, Shane. I think I need to get to know her more."

**Lili's POV**

"I think you're wrong, Lili," said Caitlyn. "I've known Jason for quite a few years and I can tell when he likes someone. Not to mention I usually get Nate to spill," she said with a giggle.

"Really? You really think Jason likes me?"

"I'm about 99% sure. But he likes to take things slow, so it might take him a while to tell you."

"I'm ok with slow. Some of my past boyfriends tried to move too fast and that's why we broke up."

"Good to know," said Caitlyn as if she was making a mental note.

"So, what's the most romantic thing a guy's done for you?"

"Um…nothing."

Mitchie and Caitlyn's jaws hit the floor. Melody started giggling when she saw their faces.

"What?" asked Caitlyn.

"No guy has ever really done anything romantic for me. I mean, one guy tried, but massively failed."

"What do you mean?" asked Mitchie.

"He was trying to be super romantic at my sorority's formal and kissed me. Well, he more so tried to make-out with me, but I wasn't ok with that, so I kept my mouth shut. It basically felt like I was getting kissed by a dog."

"Oh. My. God. That's horrible!"

"Yeah. So you see why I said no guy has ever done anything romantic for me."

"Well, what's the most romantic thing you would want a guy to do for you?" asked Caitlyn.

"This is gonna sound super cheesy, but either sing to me or learn how to waltz and rent out a ballroom and dance with me. Just the two of us."

"Would you want him to write a song for you if he were to sing to you?" asked Mitchie.

"No, just him singing would be good enough."

"What's your favorite love song?" asked Caitlyn.

"Your Song by Elton John. It's just awesome."

"OK, so what song would you want to dance to?" asked Mitchie.

"I really like the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain, but what's with the one-sided 20 questions? I want to get to know you guys too."

"That's fair," said Mitchie. "Ask away."

"Well, how did you two meet?"

"We met at Camp Rock last year," said Caitlyn.

"Yep. She was my friend when practically the whole camp hated me."

"Wow. That's kinda harsh having an entire camp hate you," I said. "But how could they hate you? You're so nice."

She took a deep breath before she continued.

"I lied to them about who my parents were," Mitchie said. "See, my mom was the camp's cook, but I didn't want the whole camp to know that, so I said she worked for Hot Tunes TV. The camp diva, Tess, found out about the lie and told the entire camp. Caitlyn was one of the few who would talk to me, but by the end of camp, the whole thing blew over and on one cared what my mom's job was," she finished with a smile.

"That's good. So how did you meet Connect 3?"

"I met them at Camp Rock about 8 years ago," said Caitlyn. "Nate and I were in a bunch of classes together and we became fast friends. I would hang out with Nate and his brothers all the time."

"I didn't meet them 'til last year," said Mitchie. "Shane was one of the instructors because he needed to be straightened out."

"Oh, yeah. He went all diva on one of the music video shoots last year," said Melody.

"Yep. So he got sent to Camp Rock. I didn't meet Nate and Jason until the very end of camp when they asked Caitlyn and I to join them on tour."

"Cool," I said.

"Crap," Melody said as she looked at her phone.

"What?" asked Caitlyn.

"It's nearly midnight. I've got work in the morning and I really need to get some sleep."

"Ok, well. I'll see ya tomorrow, Mel," I said as she stood to leave.

"It was really nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll be able to hang out again before you leave."

"Sure thing," said Mitchie.

"Bye," said Caitlyn as Melody walked out the door. "Um, are you working tomorrow, Lili?"

"Nope. Tomorrow's my day off, why?"

"Well, I…we want to look around the city. Is that cool with you?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Uh…well, what is there to do around here?"

"There's lots of historical sites nearby. We could go to Jamestown, Yorktown, or Williamsburg. The guys could even dress up so they wouldn't be spotted by fans or paparazzi…"

"Haha. I would kill to see Shane in clothes from the colonial times," Caitlyn said, almost rolling off the bed.

"True. It would—be funny—to see—all of them—dressed like—that," Mitchie said through fits of laughter.

"I think we have a plan, then," I said with a smirk.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Nate, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom that led into our room.

"Oh, nothing," said Caitlyn, with a smirk. "Just an idea we had for something fun to do tomorrow."

"I know you, Caitlyn Gellar, and if you came up with it, I'm not doing it."

"Well, then, you don't have to worry, cause Lili came up with it," said Mitchie.

"Plus your mom and dad will be cool with it cause it'll be slightly educational," I said.

"What are we doing then?" asked Jason.

"Going to Williamsburg. There are a couple things we can do there. There's Colonial Williamsburg and there's Busch Gardens Theme Park."

"Roller coasters?" said Shane. "I'm totally in."

"Good. Now, you guys might want to get some sleep, tomorrow might be a long day," I said with a smile.

The boys entered our room entirely to tell us good night. I saw the couples form as Nate made a bee-line for Caitlyn and Shane headed straight for Mitchie.

"Night, Catiy," said Nate as he gave her a hug.

"Night, Nate."

"Night Mitch," said Shane after he kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled before she said, "Night Shane."

Jason came over to me and gave me a hug. It wasn't a cheaty half-hug, thing. It was a full on hug. I was a little surprised, but I was happy that he felt comfortable enough around me to do that. Plus he smelled so good!

"Night, Lili. Sweet dreams," he said while still hugging me.

I practically melted.

"Thanks," I said as my smile got wider. "Night, Jason," I said as we pulled apart. As soon as his back was turned and Nate and Shane had already gone into the other room, I looked over at Mitchie and Caitlyn and mouthed "Ohmigod!" to them. They both had big smiles on their faces.

**Jason's POV**

Holy crap did she smell good. Her hair smelled like Vanilla and Coconut. I was so caught up in what had just happened that I almost tripped over Sam, who was in a sleeping bag, asleep on the floor.

"Watch it, man!" said Nate in a low tone as to not wake Sam up.

"Oh, whoops," I said as I stepped over Sam and headed towards the bed. We had decided that we would rotate who got to sleep in the bed since there was only room for two of us. This time Nate and I were sharing. At least he doesn't kick, like Shane does.

"So, what made you hug Lili?" asked Shane.

"What do you mean? I give hugs to everybody."

"Yeah, but that wasn't a hug that you would give just anybody. It lasted a good 10 seconds. That was an "I like you" hug."

"What on earth are you talking about? And since when do my hugs have meanings?"

Nate rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, you like her. We know and Mitchie and Caitlyn know."

"How do Mitchie and Caitlyn know?" If they had said anything to them, I swear…

"Um, cause they've known you for a while and they know the difference between a hug you give a fan and a hug you give to someone you like," said Shane.

"Whatever. I'm tired and I want some sleep," I said as I crawled into bed. I really was tired, but I also wanted to escape my brothers' prying. I'm not sure how I feel about Lili. I just know that she makes me happy and I don't have to be a rock star around her for her to like me. I was glad that my brothers followed my suit and also went to sleep.

Soon after my head hit the pillow, I was out. I barely dreamed but when I did, it was of vanilla and coconut.

I woke up the next morning to Lili, fully dressed in a teal t-shirt and jeans, shaking my shoulder. I was surprised to see her, not only in the room, but also waking me up.

"Jason? Wake up," she said, still shaking my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not fully awake.

"Um, waking you up. It's already 8:30 and we need to get on the road. It's a 2 hour trip."

"Oh, well, I'm up now," I said, which came out a little more sarcastic than intended. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh, ok," she said, sounding a little hurt. "I'll see you downstairs in a few, then," she said as she walked back towards her room.

I rolled over to see Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn staring at me.

"What?"

"Could you have been any more sarcastic?" said Caitlyn.

"Sorry, but you guys know that I'm a little snippy before I have my coffee."

"Yes, we know that, but Lili doesn't," said Mitchie.

"For a guy that's trying to impress a girl, you're kinda failing at it, right now," said Shane.

"Shut up. I'll figure out some way to make it up to her today," I said as I got up to get dressed. Nate, Shane, Sam and Mitchie headed out the door, I assumed to get breakfast, but Caitlyn stayed behind.

"What Caitlyn? I need to get dressed."

"I know, but…do you really like her?"

"Lili? I'm not sure. I mean, she's a really cool girl but I need to get to know her better before I make a decision. Why?"

"Well, I have some information that might help you 'woo' her," she said putting air quotes around "woo."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Oh, just her favorite love song and the most romantic thing, well, things she would want a guy to do for her," she said as if it was no big deal.

"I'm not saying I am going to use these things to 'woo' her, but what are they?" I just had to know. I might not get the chance to do the things for her, but would try. Caitlyn willingly told me about the little 20 questions session the girls had had last night, including all the information I wanted.

"See you at breakfast, Jase," she said as she walked out the door.

"Thanks, Cait," I said as I turned to get dressed.

After seeing what everyone else was wearing, I decided on a navy blue golf shirt and jeans. Then I headed down stairs to join everyone for breakfast. As soon as I got down the stairs, Lili, of all people, handed me a coffee mug.

"Here you go. Nate told me what you liked in your coffee, so you don't have to add anything to it," she said with a little smile.

"Thank you," I said and smiled at her. I thought I saw her cheeks turning a little pink, but she quickly turned and headed to the table before I could be sure.

I followed her lead and sat next to her. I piled my plate with 3 pancakes and some sausage links. It was so nice to have another home cooked meal. I'm really going to miss this when we get back on the road.

"So, what are you all going to do today?" asked mom, who was sitting across from me.

"We're going to go sightseeing today in Williamsburg. Mainly Colonial Williamsburg, but we might stop at the theme park up there, too," Lili said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"It should be. You're welcome to come with us, Mrs. Grey, if you'd like."

"Oh, I think your mother and I were going to go shopping. Maybe Mr. Grey will go with you all though," mom said with a smile.

"What do you think dad?" I asked. "Are you up for a day of sightseeing?"

"Sure son, I don't mind driving you all up there."

"What about your dad, Lili?"

"He's working today, but he's been to both places lots of times any way. Let's get breakfast finished then hit the road."

Lili seemed really excited to go to Williamsburg. So did Mitchie and Caitlyn…hmm…I had a feeling that something interesting was going to happen today.

**Lili's POV**

I was so glad Mr. Grey volunteered to drive. I was still tired from last night. My mind wouldn't shut off, so it took me forever to get to sleep. Mrs. Grey packed a bag for us to take, which included all sorts of things like snacks and sunscreen.

"Have fun, sweetie," my mom said, as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom."

"Have fun, boys. Girls, keep them in line," Mrs. Grey said with a smirk.

"Sure thing," said Mitchie with a grin as we walked out the door.

We got in the car, programmed the GPS, and headed towards Williamsburg. Sam sat shotgun, while Jason, Caitlyn and I sat in the middle row and Nate, Shane and Mitchie sat in the back. We had the radio blasting and we were all rocking out. Even Mr. Grey joined in a few times. I really hope the boys don't get too upset at me today, but either way, it'll be funny.

My lack of sleep soon caught up with me and I drifted off. I'm really glad we had the GPS so I didn't have to give directions.

I woke up, what seemed like a few minutes later, with my head on Jason's shoulder. His arm was around me and his head was on top of mine. He was also asleep. I carefully looked to see if anyone else was awake. Mitchie and Shane were both asleep and mirrored Jason's and my position. Nate was asleep with his head against the window, his curls flattened on one side. I glanced over at Caitlyn, who was awake and looking at me.

"What?" I asked in a low voice so I didn't wake Jason.

"I told you he likes you," she said quietly. "He put his arm around you shortly after you fell asleep."

"Maybe he thought I was cold and he was just being a gentleman and trying to keep me warm," I said, praying that my theory was wrong.

"Why do you keep denying it?"

"Cause it's too good to be true." I turned back to Jason who was now awake. "Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. I was afraid he'd heard my conversation with Caitlyn.

"Nah," he said as he sat up, still keeping his arm around me. "I kinda just woke up."

"Oh, ok."

"Jase, will you wake everyone else up?" asked Mr. Grey. "I'm getting off the interstate now. We should be there in a few minutes."

"Sure thing, dad," Jason said as he turned to wake up Nate and Shane. Once Shane was awake, he woke up Mitchie with a sweet kiss. I "awed" internally, wishing that I could have a relationship like that. However, Nate ruined the moment.

"Do you have to do that when I'm right here?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Nate. It was sweet," I said defending Shane and Mitchie.

"You're seeing it for the first time. I have to see this every day," he snapped back.

"Oh, you're just jealous 'cause you don't have a girl like Mitchie," Shane said right before he went to kiss Mitchie again.

"I am NOT jealous," said Nate, practically screaming.

"Dude, is your blood sugar low?" asked Jason. "You're really grouchy all of a sudden."

Mr. Grey pulled Nate's meter out of the bag Mrs. Grey packed for the trip. Jason handed it to Nate who snatched it away. I watched as Nate pricked his finger and tested his blood sugar. Jason had been right, his blood sugar was low.

"Is there any food in the bag, Mr. Grey?" I asked as I reached for the bag.

"Yes, there should be some fruit in there," he said with a surprised look on his face.

"How did you know Nate needs to eat when his blood sugar's low?" asked Jason as I rummaged through the bag.

"Two reasons. One: you guys are famous and everyone knows Nate has diabetes. And two: my dad has type 2 diabetes. So I'm used to my dad having to check his blood sugar frequently. I give him his insulin shots all the time. As a matter of fact, I gave him his shot this morning," I said as I handed Nate an orange.

"Looks like you picked a keeper, Jase," mumbled Shane.

"What was that Shane?" I asked as Jason punched him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Lili," said Nate as he handed back his insulin.

"No problem," I said as I put it back in the bag.

"We're here," said Mr. Grey as he pulled into the parking lot of Colonial Williamsburg. I glanced at Caitlyn and then Mitchie. Both of them were smirking. Today was going to be very entertaining.

**A/N: So, you know what to do: Review! (the rhyming was totally unintentional, I promise.) So, I know I said this last time, but I'm not sure when Chapter 5 will be posted. I've got exams that I really do need to study for, so I'm going to have to unfortunately put this story on hold for a bit. Hopefully it'll only be a week. Or maybe I'll surprise you all and post sooner. Who knows? It kinda depends on how much procrastination I'm willing to do. lol. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter 5. Sorry it took me a bit longer than normal to write this one. I had a bit of writer's block. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love finding out how much you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Colonial Williamsburg, Busch Gardens, HSM, or any songs mentioned.**

**Jason's POV**

As we walked up to the front gate, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lili were constantly exchanging glances.

"Something's up with you three," I said. "What do you have planned?"

"Oh, just a day full of fun and historical learning," Lili said with a smirk as Mitchie and Caitlyn bursted into laughter.

"See, I would have believed you," said Nate, "Until they started laughing. What are you going to make us do?"

"Well, I just thought it'd be fun to fully immerse ourselves in Colonial life," she said.

"Okay…" said Shane.

"By wearing period clothing," she continued. She then ran behind Mitchie and Caitlyn for cover.

"What! No way!" said Shane obviously pissed.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun," said Mitchie.

"Maybe for you. Guys don't like to play dress-up like girls do," he retorted.

"Please?" Mitchie asked as she walked over to Shane, pouting. Caitlyn followed her example and pouted at Nate. By the time Lili figured out that she should try pouting at me, I had already figured it out and stopped her before she could.

"I'll do it," I said. "But under one condition. You have to dress up too."

"You got it!" she said as her face lit up.

"JASON!" yelled Shane. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that it'll only be for a few hours—"

"Yeah, and fans won't be able to tell it's you guys," Lili said, cutting me off. "Plus the sooner we get done with this, the sooner we go to the amusement park."

"Fine," said Nate, still looking at Caitlyn, who was still pouting. "I'll do it as long as you stop pouting."

Caitlyn's face instantly changed to a smile.

"No problem. Now for Shane," she said as she turned to help Mitchie.

"You might need to help too, Lili," said Nate.

"Oh, OK."

She walked over to Shane and pouted with the other two girls. Shane didn't stand a chance. He caved 10 seconds later and we were finally walked in the gates of Colonial Williamsburg. We were instantly transported through time and we hadn't even put on the period clothes yet.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Lili giggled and grabbed my hand. I didn't give it a second thought, partially because I was still slightly stunned.

"Come, on," she said pulling me towards the admissions building. "We'll get everything ready in here."

**Lili's POV**

Jason, Nate and Shane had no idea how much Mitchie, Caitlyn and I planned last night. The three of us agreed that I'd be cool to do some stuff together, but that the couples should have alone time. Not that I'm saying Jason and I are a couple, but we tend to hang out when the actual couples split off.

We all wanted to have "tea time" together, but neither of them wanted to learn a colonial dance. …Nor did they think they could convince Nate and Shane to do it. Caitlyn opted for seeing the fife and drums with Nate, while Mitchie thought Shane might like to just explore.

After tea, we had planned to explore the town together for a few hours, and then head over to Busch Gardens. I'm a bit of a history buff and even thought I only live a couple hours from Colonial Williamsburg, I haven't been in almost 10 years. I was excited to be going back, so I didn't think twice when I grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him over to admissions.

Mr. Grey paid for the tickets and then we went to one of the shops to get costumes. I decided to go with one of the dressier dresses. Mitchie and Caitlyn did the same. Mitchie wore sage green, Caitlyn wore royal purple, and I chose dark teal. However, the boys were not to be out done.

"We decided to go all out," I heard Jason say after we had finished getting dressed. Mitchie and Caitlyn had already gone to meet the guys. I, however, was still in the dressing room, fidgeting with my dress. I was so glad the sales lady didn't insist on me wearing the corset; my boobs were threatening to come out of the dress as it was. I was not only worried about them coming out of the dress, but I was also worried about the guys' reaction to it.

"Lili?" asked Jason as he knocked on the dressing room door. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's just that my modesty meter is kicking in and this dress is pushing it."

"How so? I mean, if you got the same type of dress as Mitchie and Caitlyn, you should be fine. Right?"

I sighed. Of course he didn't get it. My body type and my modesty level don't go together very well. I'm super busty and pretty modest. The guys had only seen me a t-shirt and jeans.

"Plus, if you don't feel comfortable, you can change," Jason continued.

"You're right. Thanks, Jase," I said as I opened the door.

He smiled and offered me his arm. I smiled back at him as he led me towards the rest of the group. Caitlyn and Mitchie were talking to Nate and Shane when we walked into the room. They were the first to see us.

"Whoa," said Caitlyn.

"What?" asked Nate, turning to look in my direction. "Oh, wow," he said as he nudged Shane to get him to turn around. I blushed.

"Wha--? Holy crap," said Shane.

"I think we need to cover you up, Lili," said Mitchie, teasing, but it made me blush even more as I stared at the floor. My free hand was playing with my dress.

Caitlyn clued in on my embarrassment and got the group moving.

"Why don't we get going?" she said as she started to pull Nate out of the store. Mitchie did the same with Shane.

"You can still go change," said Jason, after they were out of earshot. "I won't tell them if you don't," he said with a smirk.

"I think I'm ok," I said, finally breathing normally again. "But…does it bother you?"

He finally understood what I meant.

"Lili, I'm 21, I live in Hollywood and I've been to parties where girls are shameless about showing more."

"Why didn't you say anything, like Nate and Shane did?"

"I knew you were worried about how you looked in the dress so I didn't want to freak you out," he said, leading me out of the store. I smiled. I was doing that a lot when Jason was around me. "You look stunning by the way."

That last comment made me smile even bigger, but I accidentally let a little laugh slip. I was hoping he hadn't heard it, but he had.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just not used to being thought of as pretty, much less stunning."

"Oh, sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't. It's just nice to hear it from someone I'm not related to."

"Oh, ok. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Do you mind learning how to dance a minuet?"

"What's that?"

"It's a dance from colonial times. I just thought it might be fun."

"Oh, that's cool, but I'm warning you, I'm not much of a dancer."

"That's fine," I said with a smile as we walked towards the Governor's Palace.

The walk only took about 5 minutes, but because of my fidgeting, we walked into the Governor's Palace, right as the lesson started. The dance was pretty basic and I caught on quickly. Jason, however, kept stumbling over his feet.

"I told you I'm not a dancer," he said getting slightly frustrated. "I've got two left feet!"

"You're doing fine," I said as I scanned the room. He actually was one of the better dancers. He was the only dance partner I had, besides the instructor, who didn't step on my feet.

Once we had finally learned all the steps, we did the entire dance with music. I couldn't help smiling and laughing every time Jason twirled me. I was literally on cloud 9. It was almost perfect.

The entire class applauded themselves when the music finished. Even though the class was finished, Jason and I kept dancing as the other people left.

"Planning to do this on your next tour?" I asked, playfully.

"I wouldn't mind if you were there to dance it with me," he said. I stopped moving. Did he say he wanted me to go on tour with him?

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"I…I, uh…I mean that I wouldn't feel comfortable dancing a minuet without you. You…uh, made me confident," he said with an uneasy smile, as if he was trying to hide what he actually meant.

"Oh, right," I said, trying to convince myself that he really only meant that I made him confident. I glanced at my phone to check the time and to slightly avoid looking at Jason. "Oh, we really need to get going."

"Where to? I didn't think we were going anywhere else until after tea."

"Jase, we're going to tea now."

"Oh, right, sorry. Let's go."

Again he offered me his arm and I accepted. He was making it hard not to think he liked me. We walked arm in arm down the street to the tavern, occasionally talking along the way. I could tell we were both thinking more about what had just happened after the dance lesson than getting to know each other.

When we arrived at the tavern, Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn were already waiting for us.

"Where were you guys?" asked Caitlyn. "You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago."

"We lost track of time after the class ended," said Jason as he pulled out my chair for me before going to sit in his own across from me. I noticed Shane giving Jason looks. Apparently so did Jason and Mitchie because Jason elbowed him and Mitchie kicked him under the table.

"Ow," Shane said as he looked at Mitchie.

"Knock it off," she said as she slightly glared at him.

I decided to ignore them and turned my attention to Nate.

"So, Nate, how's your day been?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation with the quietest member of Connect 3.

"Pretty good. I really liked the fife and drums. It was kinda cool to hear some of the music from colonial times."

"That's cool. I'm glad you're having fun," I said with a smile. I was surprised that he said that much to me all at once. I figured I was only going to get that much out of him all day, apparently I was wrong.

"Yeah. Colonial Williamsburg wouldn't have been my first choice, but it's definitely fun, the longer you're here."

About that time, tea was served. The guys didn't say much throughout tea time, but we girls chatted periodically. I couldn't help but laugh at Shane every time he took a sip of tea. He was trying to be cool by putting his pinky up.

"What?" he asked after about the 3rd time I started laughing.

"You don't have to drink the tea with your pinky up. We're not in England."

"Yeah, you look stupid," said Caitlyn.

"I'm just…embracing the time period," he said defensively.

"Uhuh, sure you are," said Jason, who had been laughing along with me.

"Let's go. We've got about 2 hours before we have to leave," I said as I scooted away from the table.

We met Mr. Grey, Sam and our tour guide outside the tavern. We walked through the streets behind the tour guide who was pointing out different things about one building or another. The couples had split off again, which meant that Jason and I were walking together.

"So, what's up?" I asked Jason. I hated the awkward silence going on between us.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why aren't we talking like we were when we got here? Is something wrong?"

"I…I don't know. I'm just trying to figure out some stuff."

"Like what? Maybe I can help."

I guess he was thinking about whether I could help or not because he didn't respond right away.

"I think you might be able to help. There's this girl that I like, but I don't know her very well because we haven't been hanging out for very long."

Gah! I didn't want to hear about him crushing on some other girl. I'll admit it. I was jealous. I like Jason. …Of course I wasn't going to tell him that now that I know he likes someone. I was going to hide my true feelings and act like everything was fine. I'd be taking the role of 'supportive friend', again.

"Do you know what she likes, since I don't know her?"

He chuckled then said," Yeah, I know a few things she likes."

"OK, well, do something based on that. I think it'd be really special if you sing to her, especially since you only sing backup in the band."

His eyes lit up at my suggestion. "Thanks, Lili," he said as he gave me another full on hug. It was making it harder for me not to like him.

**Jason's POV**

My nose was filled with the scent of vanilla and coconut as I hugged her. She told me exactly what she wanted me to do for her to show her I liked her. But I don't think she realized that the girl I was talking about was her.

I noticed Lili pull out her cell phone shortly after I let go of her.

"Who are you texting?"

"Melody. I'm just seeing if she can meet us at Busch Gardens. She's wanted to go for a while, but hasn't had the time to make it up here."

"Oh, that's cool. So, do you like roller coasters?"

"Hell yeah," she said a little too loudly. The rest of our group looked at us. "Sorry, I'm just excited about Busch Gardens," she said. "Um, why don't we get changed back into our regular clothes and get going?"

I looked at my phone. It said it was 2:30. "Let's go, guys," I said as Lili and I led the way back to the shop we rented the costumes from. I could tell Lili was relieved to be back in her jeans and t-shirt.

"So what did you learn today?" asked Shane when he came up behind me. It scared the living daylights out of me.

"Oh, I, uh, learned that Lili wants me to sing to her to prove I like her," I said as I turned around to face him.

"Not what I meant, but at least you're making progress. Oh! Dude, I know the perfect song."

"What?"

"You should totally sing "Brown-Eyed Girl" to her."

"Shane, her eyes are blue."

"Well, what song talks about blue-eyed girls?"

"Your Song."

"Huh? I didn't write—"

"No, Shane. Not a song you wrote. "Your Song" by Elton John." Shane had a confused look on his face so I proceeded to sing the second verse.

"So e_xcuse me forgetting but these things I do.  
See, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue.  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean,  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

"It's her favorite song."

"How'd you find out her fave song? You've only known her for a few days."

"Caitlyn told me."

"Smooth man. Good luck."

30 seconds later Lili was tapping me on the shoulder. I hoped she hadn't heard Shane and I talking. That would have ruined everything.

"Hey," she said. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for some roller coasters. You look very comfortable," I said noticing that she was no longer stiff from being uncomfortable in the dress.

"Thanks. I'm so glad to be out of that dress. It was cool going back in time and seeing what people wore back then first hand, but I couldn't be myself in that dress. I was too worried about how exposed I was to really enjoy myself."

"You looked like you were having fun dancing."

"I was. Thanks for dancing with me. Most guys aren't game for stuff like that," she said with a smile.

Lili's phone started buzzing when we were half way to the car.

"Who's that?"

"Probably Melody," she said as she pulled out her phone to read the message. "Yep, she's gonna meet us at Busch Gardens with a few of our sisters."

"Sweet. It'll be cool to meet more of your friends."

"Yeah, but I'm going to warn you now, they can be a little protective, so you might be going through an interrogation…or several," she said with a laugh as I helped her into the SUV.

We, as a group decided that we were going have Mitchie's iPod playing on our way to Busch Gardens. We couldn't decide on a specific playlist or artist to listen to, so Dad put it on shuffle. We listened to some rock song I didn't recognize and then, out of nowhere, "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid started playing. Lili, Mitchie and Caitlyn all started singing along, while Shane kept nudging me through the entire song.

"I get the hint, Shane, now stop," I said after about the 20th nudge.

"See, I don't think you do. Because if you had gotten the hint, you would have kissed her by now."

"I don't want to kiss her in front of you. You'll constantly give me a hard time about it." He was about to say something else, but I cut him off. "Plus, I'm still not sure if she likes me, so back off."

"Fine, I'll back off for now, but you really should tell her soon. We could leave any day and then you may never get the chance to tell her how you feel." I was impressed. Shane was actually giving me good advice and being slightly nice about me liking someone.

"Thanks. I just need to figure out when and where to tell her."

"Well, let Nate or I know if you need any help. I'm sure the girls will help too if you need it. Mitchie said that she noticed you were happier than you've been lately."

"Yeah," I said in a whisper. "There's no pressure to be perfect when I hang out with Lili. Like I'm we're in kindergarten and you can be anything you want, without the fear of failing."

"Way to quote High School Musical, Jase," Shane said with a laugh.

"Shut up. Wait. I've never seen High School Musical. How did you know that that was a line in the movie?"

"Mitchie made me watch it."

"Oh, man, you are so whipped," I said laughing.

"Just you wait. You'll be the same with Lili."

"Whatever," I said, hoping Lili hadn't heard the conversation. I turned to face the front of the car just in time to see us enter the parking lot.

"Mel's waiting for us at the front gate," Lili said as she closed her phone.

We hopped out of the car and headed for the tram that would lead us to the front gate. While we were on the tram, the driver was telling us things about the park and pointed out one of the roller coasters that could be seen, Apollo's Chariot. It looked awesome and I couldn't wait to ride it. The ride was pretty short because we had parked pretty close to the front gates. We got off the tram and followed Lili to where Melody was standing. As we got closer to Melody, I saw that there were about 10 more girls standing next to and behind her. Lili started waving and they all waved back. I slightly panicked. I mean, I'm used to being in front of thousands of people, but with Lili's warning in the back of my mind, I was worried that her sisters wouldn't like me. And that might mean Lili would never give me a chance.

**A/N: Sorry for a bit of a cliff hanger, but I didn't want you all to have to wait even longer for this chapter. Tell me what you think!! Please. Do you think Lili's sorority sisters are going to like Jason? Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! As always, I love hearing what y'all think! I hope you like this chapter and this is NOT the end!! I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock, Busch Gardens, or either song. The first one is "Your Song" and the second one is "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg.**

**Now, on to the chapter!**

**Jason's POV**

I was freaking out. I had never seen so many girls at once. Well, I have, but not this close without Big Todd or some other security personnel.

"I'm so sorry," Lili said. "I really didn't think that Melody was going to bring a fourth of the sorority with her." I could tell she really meant what she said. "Unfortunately, there's no way of getting out of this one," she said, taking me by the arm. "I'm sure Mel has told them all about you." Even though she had a smile on her face, she was worried, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Well, I've already met Melody and your parents, so what's a few more friends?" I said, trying to play it off like I wasn't freaking out.

"You really didn't have to impress Mel, because she's a fan. Honestly, not all of my sisters are fans of Connect 3, so you automatically have to try harder to get them to like you."

That totally did not help my self esteem at all.

"I'm sorry," she said, biting her lip. "I just wanted you to be prepared. I know I'm probably not helping much."

"Thanks for trying. My brothers would have just thrown me in there without any preparation," I said with a nervous laugh. I was praying they'd like me as Lili and I got closer to them.

**Lili's POV**

I was kinda ticked at Mel for bringing all those sisters. I mean, I really like Jason and I don't want any of my sisters to scare him away, even though he likes someone else.

"I'll be right back," I said to Jason.

"Where are you going? I'm gonna need you next to me if I'm gonna get through this," he said, worried.

"Don't worry; I won't be gone for long. I'm just gonna go see which sisters are here, that way I can tell you how to prepare for each one."

"Oh, thanks."

"Hey, girls," I said as I approached the group.

"Hey," they all said in unison.

"Mel, can I talk to you for a second?" I said as I pulled her away from the group.

"Sure, Lili, what's up?"

"Did you seriously have to invite a fourth of the sorority? You know Lynn doesn't like Connect 3 at all."

"I know, but I really didn't want to drive up here by myself, so I sent out a mass text and they all responded," she said indicating the girls who were there.

"Fine, but I need to prepare Jason for possible interrogation by most of them, especially Lynn. So who's here?"

"Besides Lynn, there's Christine, Emma, Kylie, Kourtni, Stephanie, Nikki, Ashley, Brittany, and Kara, plus me."

"Mel, I'm not worried about you, I'm worried that Lynn is going to tear Jason apart. I love her and all, but she can be pretty intimidating, when she gets upset."

"I know. So that means that we need to go prepare Jason, and Nate and Shane for Lynn and the rest of the sisters. Let's go!"

"Where are you going, Lili?" asked Lynn who had spotted us heading back over to the guys. "You just got here."

"We're going to get my friends so we can introduce them to you," I said. "We'll be right back."

"Cool," she said as she turned back to the rest of our sisters.

"Oh, hey Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be too harsh on them. I don't want to scare Jason away."

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try not to be."

"Thanks."

Mel and I quickly walked over to Jason, Nate, Shane, Mitchie, and Caitlyn.

"Ok, so you guys really only need to worry about 3 of the sisters here. They're Lynn, Kourtni and Kara, but, I'm warning all of you: none of the sisters here are Connect 3 fans, so it might be best if you don't mention that fact to any of them, unless they mention it first.

"Ok, so first up is Lynn. She's Mel and my Big sister and she, unfortunately, really doesn't like your music. She's pretty chill, but can be a little intimidating when upset. She's also very protective of us when it comes to guys.

There's Kourtni, who's tiny and a little hyper, but she's also a second degree black belt and has no problem threatening people."

"We have no idea if she's actually followed through on any threats, but let's not find out," Melody chimed in.

"Last is Kara. She's on the Field Hockey team with me and she plays goalie, like me. In other words, she's got a nasty kick, so it's best not to piss her off. But, I'm sure none of you will do that, right?" I said as I looked at Shane.

"Trust me, I want to have kids some day, I'm not gonna take the chance."

"Good. Now, let's go."

I was walking next to Jason and I could tell he was nervous. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand.

"Everything's going to be fine, just relax."

"That's easier said than done, Lili."

"I know," I said as I looked at the ground, still holding Jason's hand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he put one finger under my chin, to lift it, so I would look him in the eyes.

"N…no," I stammered. God, he always makes me lose focus. "I'm just, worried about how my sisters are going to react to you…and your brothers. They already give Melody and I a hard time for liking your music." He hugged me again and I instantly felt calm. Good God, he was making it so hard not to like him!

**Jason's POV**

I was still freaking out, but when Lili grabbed my hand, I was instantly calmed…ok, maybe not entirely, but it was a really sweet gesture. … Wait, I really should be the one comforting her, not the other way around. I am the guy in this unofficial relationship.

Even though we've only known each other for two days, I knew something was wrong with Lili, just by the tone of her voice. I hugged her to help calm her down. Funny how we do little things to relax each other, like a real couple. Jeez, I really need to tell her!

Just then, we reached Lili's sorority sisters.

"Girls, these are my friends," said Lili. "This is Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, and Mitchie," she said pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"Hi, I'm Lynn," said the skinny, black girl with short hair, standing in front of me. She didn't look intimidating; in fact she seemed really nice. Her clothes were brightly colored, like Caitlyn's, but less extreme. She looked at me, then at Lili, then at our hands, which were still locked together, and back to Lili.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Lynn," I said.

"So, Jason, how long have you known Lili?" she said looking at me again.

I felt Lili's grip tighten while I answered.

"Not too long, but we've become fast friends."

"Uh, huh. So why haven't we seen you around before?"

"Well, like Jason said, we haven't known each other for long and he and his family travel a lot," said Lili.

"Hi, I'm Christine," said another girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. "Um, have we met before? You guys look really familiar but I just can't place it."

"I don't think we have," I said, slightly nervous.

"Oh, well, it'll come to—OH…MY…GOD. Really Lili?" she said, turning to Lili. "Connect 3? What the hell?"

The entire group of girls went quiet and looked at us.

"What?" said Lynn. "You're who?"

"They're Connect 3," Lili said, quietly as she bit her lip.

"Lili, what are—," said Lynn.

"Lynn, don't," said Melody. "You could get to know them, before you judge them."

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I'm going to like them," she said as she walked towards the gates of the park.

"I'm sorry, maybe we should go," said Lili. "I don't want you guys to feel uncomfortable around my sisters."

"Lili, we're fine. Let's go have fun," I said as I gently pulled her by the hand towards the entrance.

"Even if Lynn doesn't like us, your other sisters might," chimed Mitchie.

"She's right, Lili," said Melody.

"Yeah," said Lili. "Thanks, guys."

**Lili's POV**

We got our tickets and walked through the gates into the England part of Busch Gardens. Mr. Grey and Sam had already gotten tickets and had been in the park before we met up with my sisters. Ashley, Stephanie and Brittany ended up talking to Caitlyn and Mitchie and they all seem pretty happy as we walked past the recreation of the Globe Theatre. Melody was talking to Christine, hopefully trying to convince her, once again, that C3 are awesome guys. I was still hanging out with the guys, trying to catch up to Lynn and the rest of our sisters.

We had just walked into the Scotland part of the park when Shane said, "We have to ride that!" as he pointed to the yellow and green roller coaster called The Loch Ness Monster. "I'm going, now. Who's with me?"

Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Stephanie, Ashley, Jason and I were all game. Brittany decided to stay and watch the purses because she doesn't like the loop-de-loop part of the coaster.

"Just let me tell Melody and Christine that we're gonna ride it," I said as I let go of Jason's hand and jogged to catch up to them. It felt weird to not be holding Jason's hand, probably because we'd been holding hands for a good 30 minutes.

"Mel, Christine! Hey, we're gonna ride Loch Ness. Do you guys wanna come with or do your own thing?"

"We're coming!" said Christine and Melody in unison.

We walked back to the group and got in line. I was really happy that it was the middle of the week because the lines were really short. We were practically able to walk right on every ride. Since only two people could fit in a row, the couples sat together as did Mel and Christine and Ashley and Stephanie. Shane and Mitchie grabbed the very front row. Jason and I sat down in the third row and pulled down the harnesses.

"So, are you scared?" asked Jason, jokingly.

"Oh, maybe a little," I said as I bit my lip playfully then started laughing. "You're not scared are you?"

"Who? Me? No way, but watch Nate. He's probably freaking out right now."

"Why? Does he not like roller coasters?"

"No, he loves them, but he hates not knowing what to expect. So because this is his first time riding this roller coaster, he's a little nervous."

"Who knew?" I said with a laugh as the ride started. We got to the top of the first hill and I grabbed Jason's hand again. I wasn't scared, but it gave me an excuse to hold his hand. Actually, we held hands most of the day. The only time we didn't hold hands on a roller coaster was when I dared Shane to ride Apollo's Chariot without holding on to the lap harness and with his legs straight out in front of him the entire ride. He made me do it with him, which was no problem because I usually ride the roller coaster that way. It adds to the thrill because it feels like you're coming out of the seat.

Jason did get to know my sisters throughout the day. The 4 who had been hanging out with us from the start, Stephanie, Brittany, Ashley, and Christine, were the first to 'approve' of the guys.

"They're surprisingly normal," said Christine to Melody and me when the guys were getting dinner in the Festhaus. "Looks like you do know how to pick 'em, Lili," she said with a smirk as she nudged me.

"I think he likes someone else, though," I said quietly. "He was telling me about how he wanted to do something special for the girl he likes and he wanted my opinion."

"There's no way he likes someone else," said Stephanie. "He looks at you like you're the most amazing thing in the world. I wish a guy would look at me like that," she said sighing.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Jason as he walked up behind me carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, just about how great today has been, so far," I said as he sat next to me. His smile made my heart melt.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got you a cheeseburger and fries. Is that ok?"

"Oh, you didn't have to buy me dinner, but what you got me is perfect. I love cheeseburgers."

"Nate got the drinks, so they're probably all diet."

"That's fine. I've kinda grown up on diet soda, so regular tastes too sweet to me."

The ten of us were sitting around eating dinner when Lynn, Kylie, Kourtni and Emma walked by.

"Hey, guys," Mel called. "Why don't you come join us?"

"Sure," said Kylie.

"We're just gonna grab our food first," said Emma.

They joined us a few minutes later.

"So where are Nikki and Kara?" I asked.

"I haven't seen them since we got through the gates," said Lynn. "But I think Kara said something about having to leave early to meet Sarah. I think Nikki was gonna ride with her."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Who's Sarah?" asked Jason.

"Sarah is another sister and Kara's girlfriend," I replied without thinking.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Wait," said Lynn, confused. "You're ok with us having sorority sisters that are lesbians?"

"Yeah," said Shane. "Why wouldn't we be? We have friends who are gay."

"But I thought you guys were really religious and stuff."

"Well we are, but we're also about equality," said Jason.

After that point in the conversation, I knew that the guys were earning brownie points with Lynn and the rest of the chapter. Almost everything was open for discussion. The only thing we didn't touch was relationships, which I was thankful for.

Emma, Christine and Nate got into a heated discussion over who would win in a battle between Spock from Star Trek and Obi Wan Kenobi from Star Wars. Nate chose Obi Wan and was outnumbered until Melody, Jason, Shane and I all sided with him. Everyone else decided to stay neutral on the subject.

After about an hour, Melody suggested we head over to Alpengiest. We walked over, well Melody ran, and once again we were able to walk right on the ride. Melody, Christine, Jason and I sat in the front row and had a blast.

"I think that was my favorite ride," said Jason when the ride stopped. As soon as we got over to the picture booth, Jason's phone started ringing.

"It's my dad. He's probably wondering where we are," he said as he stepped away from the group. Nate and Shane followed him. Lynn took the opportunity to pull me away and talk one on one.

"So what do you think of him?" I asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's perfect for you. He's polite, charming and he's totally cool with the people you're already friends with. He likes you for who you are."

"You were able to figure all that out after one conversation?"

"It wasn't always what he said," said Kylie, who had joined us. "It was the way he looked at you like you were the greatest thing in the world."

"You're the second person to tell me that today," I said with a chuckle.

"How did you meet him anyway? You didn't kidnap them, did you?" asked Lynn.

"Oh, no. Their bus broke down and they happened to walk to my dad's fire station. Since the carnival's in town, there weren't any hotels that had enough rooms, so my dad offered to let them stay at my house. It was kinda weird to walk downstairs for breakfast and see Connect 3 in the living room."

"So they're staying at your house?" asked Kylie.

"Yeah. Mitchie and Caitlyn are too, with Mr. and Mrs. Grey and their little brother, Sam."

"Well aren't you lucky?" said Lynn.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said with a smile.

"Hey, Lili?" called Jason.

"Yeah?" I said as I turned around to face him.

"My dad says it's time for us to head home. Sam is completely wiped out."

"Ok. Bye, girls. I'll see you Monday at school."

Jason came over and said goodbye to my sisters. Then he took my hand and we walked towards the entrance to meet Mr. Grey and Sam.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I sat down in the car. Sam was already asleep in the front seat and I soon drifted off on Jason's shoulder.

Jason's POV

Lili fell asleep almost instantly once we were in the SUV. I was glad the day was over, but I was still worried about if her sorority sisters liked me.

"Jase?" said Mitchie, who was sitting behind me with Nate and Shane.

"Yeah?" I said as I turned my head to face her.

"Her sisters like you."

"What? How do you know?"

"When you were on the phone, Lynn pulled her away to talk to her and I happened to overhear the conversation. Lynn thinks that you and Lili are perfect for each other," she said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep. So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Depends on how awake she is once we get back to the house. I'm gonna sing to her."

"Nice. She'll like that."

"Yeah, I know," I said as I turned back to face front with a smile on my face. I also drifted off until the car came to a stop at the house. Shane woke me up by smacking me in the back of the head.

"Wake up, we're here."

"Thanks," I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I gently shook Lili awake.

"Wha?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to get up. We're at your house."

"Oh, thanks," she said yawning as she sat up.

I helped her out of the car and we walked inside once again holding hands.

"Hey, how sleepy are you?" I asked her as we walked up the stairs.

"Not too sleepy. Why?"

"I want you to listen to something. Can you meet me in the backyard in 10 minutes?"

"Um, sure," she said as she opened the door to her room.

I burst into my room and grabbed my guitar.

"Where are you going?" asked Nate who was sitting on the bed, next to Caitlyn.

"I'm going to play for Lili…and tell her I like her," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Awesome!" said Caitlyn. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, man," said Nate, giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out the door and bolted down the stairs to the backyard.

I sat on the swing that was on the back porch. I was strumming my guitar when Lili came up behind me.

"So, what did you want me to hear?" she asked sitting next to me on the swing. "A new song?"

"No, not a new song, but I think you'll like it," I said with a smirk as I started playing "Your Song." Her eyes lit up once I started singing.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

As I finished singing, Lili was in shock.

"Oh, my goodness. Does this mean that I…I'm the girl you like?" she said, a little confused.

"Yes," I said, with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh, my God! This is insane. I never thought you'd like me as more than a friend. Wow, I really am the luckiest girl in the world," she said hugging me. I started singing in her ear.

_I think that possibly  
__Maybe I'm falling for you  
__Yes  
__There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

She pulled away from our hug, still keeping her arms wrapped around me, and smiled at me. I let go of my guitar and pulled her close. I gently kissed her and there were most definitely fireworks. We broke apart when we needed to breathe and both of us had huge smiles on our faces. I finished the verse.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
__I want to come too  
__I think that possibly  
__Maybe I'm falling for you_

She smiled at me and we kissed again.

"It's about time," said Shane. That startled us both and we broke apart to see Shane, Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn leaning out of the door, smiling.

"Way to ruin the moment, guys," Lili said.

"Sorry," said Caitlyn. "We were just so excited that you guys finally told each other."

"Yeah," said Mitchie slightly sarcastically. "I mean, we've known since yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, because we've liked each other for sooo long," I said. "Unlike some _other_ people we know," I said looking between Nate and Caitlyn, who immediately blushed.

"Looks like we have work to do on those two," said Lili, in my ear.

"Yeah," I whispered. "But let's wait until tomorrow," I said as I helped her off the swing.

"Alright guys," Lili said as we got to the door. "Let us inside. I'm tired."

"Fine," said Shane. "But don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said smirking.

"Shane, that's awfully broad," I said laughing.

"And no one said that we would be sleeping in the same place," said Lili who was dragging me upstairs by my hand.

"So? Got any plans for tomorrow?" I asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"I've got work," she said pouting. "But I should be home by 3 so we can hang out then."

"Sure thing." I smiled at her and kissed her on the lips again.

"Night, Jase," she said once we pulled apart. "I really do need some sleep. I've got to get up at 7:30," she said as she opened her door.

"Night, Lili," I said as I opened my own door and flopped on the bed. Today had most definitely been the best day ever.

**Lili's POV**

Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod! Jason likes me! I'm totally on Cloud 9. No, make that Cloud 9000. This is absolutely stunning. I have to call Melody. She's gonna freak out. I pulled out my cell and dialed Mel. She answered on the first ring.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?"

"Well, Jason sang "Your Song" to me and then he told me he liked me and he kissed me. It was amazing!"

"Holy crap! You are the luckiest girl in the world."

"I know! Wow, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

We talked for a good 20 minutes before Mitchie and Caitlyn walked in. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"Mel, I'm gonna try to go to sleep. I've got work in the morning."

"Oh, Ok. Night"

"Night," I said as I hung up the phone.

"We told you so," said Caitlyn.

"I know. It's still surreal, though. I just hope this isn't going to fall apart once you guys leave."

"I don't think it will," said Mitchie. "Cause he'll call you every day, probably more than once."

"And if he doesn't, we will, because you're awesome," said Caitlyn smiling.

"Thanks guys," I said as I lay down on the bed. "I'd love to talk some more, but I really do need to sleep. Night."

"Night," they both said as they started to change. I was asleep almost as fast as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Please review!!! **

**And I just want to say it again: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! The story will continue, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed any and all chapters. You make me want to keep writing this story!! Anyway, I had a little writers' block with this story so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Olive Garden, Good Morning America, The Ellen Show, or Mount Trashmore (it's a park in VA Beach).**

**Lili's POV**

I awoke to someone gently shaking me.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," said the voice I instantly recognized as Jason's. I smiled.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, slightly confused. I hadn't expected him to get up at 7:30 in the morning just to wake me up.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," he said as I quietly rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"Oh, thanks," I said as I headed towards the bathroom. "Why don't you head downstairs and get started, while I get ready?"

"Sure thing," he said as he followed me into the bathroom.

"Um, Jason? What are you doing?"

"Going back to my room so I can go downstairs to make you breakfast. I can't really open the door wide enough for me to get out because Mitchie's right in front of it."

"Oh, right," I said, slightly embarrassed as he walked past me into the guys' room and shut the bathroom door behind him.

I did my make-up and hair then walked back into my room to put on my work shirt and a pair of khakis. I slipped on my teal Converse, grabbed my phone and purse and headed downstairs.

"When I got to the kitchen, I saw a bowl of cereal sitting on the table. I thought he meant he was going to make me pancakes or biscuits, not cereal.

"I hope you like Krunchy Kats," said Jason with a huge grin on his face. He was still wearing his PJs; a white undershirt and blue plaid pajama pants.

"Oh, um, yeah. Uh, thanks," I said as he handed me the carton of milk. _Well_, I thought, _it's the thought that counts._

I was about to pour the milk over the cereal when Jason started laughing.

"What?" I asked, as I set down the milk, even more confused.

"Did you actually think that I'd make you cereal for breakfast?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if you can cook."

"Why don't you tell me after you try my French Toast," he said as he pulled a plate out of the oven. He replaced the bowl of cereal with the plate and handed me a knife and fork.

"I'd hand you some syrup, but I couldn't find any."

I grabbed a chair and walked over to the pantry. I figured the syrup was hiding on the top shelf and I was right. After about a minute, I found the bottle and hopped off the chair.

"It was hiding in the back," I said as I moved the chair back to its place at the table.

"Ah," he said as he sat across from me with his own plate of French Toast.

"So, what are your plans for today?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure. I might watch a movie; write a song, read a book from that giant bookcase of yours. Or I could do absolutely nothing."

I rolled my eyes then looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 8:10.

"Oh, crap. I've gotta get going," I said as I got up from the table.

"Am I going to make you late?" Jason asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, it only takes me about 30 minutes to get there. I just like a little time cushion in case I hit traffic or get behind a slow car."

"Oh, well, have a good day," he said as he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. I really wanted to stay there in his arms but I knew I had to go.

"Bye," I said one last time before I forced myself out the door to my car. I was really hoping that my day would go by quickly.

**Jason's POV**

I really didn't want Lili to leave for work this morning, but I knew she had to go. I had the house to myself after she left because mom and dad took Sam to the local aquarium, Anna was out running errands, I had no clue where Rhett was and everyone else was still asleep.

I plopped down on the couch with some coffee and decided to watch some TV. I caught the last half hour of Good Morning America then switched over to Ellen. She's awesome. My brothers and I love going on her show.

I was so absorbed in the show that I didn't hear Nate come down the stairs.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked through a yawn.

"I made Lili breakfast before she left for work."

"What'd you make her?"

"French toast. And no, I didn't make enough for you."

"Dang. Well, what else is there to eat?"

"Krunchy Kats," I said smirking because I know he hates them.

"Gross. What else?"

"I don't know. …There's enough to make more French toast." Nate's eyes lit up. "But I'm not making it."

"Why not?" Nate whined.

"Because mom taught you how to cook, just like she taught me."

"You're just being lazy."

"Look who's talking," I said, annoyed. "I got up early to make breakfast for Lili. Your butt stayed in bed 'til almost 10."

"I'm sorry I like to sleep," he said sarcastically.

"I do too, but I got up to do something nice for the girl I like. What have you done for Caitlyn?"

I knew I hit a nerve with him, but he really needed to tell Caitlyn that he likes her. I mean, I've only known Lili for a few days and I told her I like her. Nate's known Caitlyn for years. Granted he didn't like her romantically until this summer, but still.

"Why don't you make breakfast for her?" I said. "I'll even help you."

"Ok," he said, shuffling his feet towards the kitchen.

I grabbed my now empty coffee cup and joined him in the kitchen. I grabbed the eggs, vanilla, cinnamon and bread for him and put it on the center island, across from the stove. Nate rinsed off the same skillet I had used earlier and put it on the stove.

I was in the middle of whisking the eggs when Shane came downstairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm making Caitlyn breakfast," Nate said, proudly. I shot him a look, so he quickly added, "It was Jason's idea."

"Oh, well, make some for me and Mitchie."

"No way. Mom taught you how to cook, too. You can make some yourself," said Nate.

"Plus Nate is trying to do something nice for Caitlyn," I added as I mixed in some vanilla and cinnamon with the eggs.

"Fine," said Shane as he pulled out 8 slices of bread.

Once everything was mixed, I let Nate and Shane take over, refilled my coffee cup and went back to the TV. Not five minutes later Mitchie and Caitlyn came down the stairs.

"Shane? Nate?" they called, respectively.

"They're in the kitchen," I said. "But why don't you wait just a minute before you go in there."

"Ok, but why?" asked Mitchie.

"Yeah, we're hungry," said Caitlyn.

"It's a surprise."

"Damn it!" said Shane, rather loudly.

"Uh, let me go check on that surprise," I said as I quickly headed for the kitchen.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"I can't get the stove to turn on," said Shane. "I've tried 3 times."

I turned the knob to light the gas stove. I got it on the first try.

"Need help with anything else?" I asked.

"Nope, we've got if covered from here," said Nate. "But could you stall the girls for us?"

"I'll try, but hurry if you can. They're really hungry."

"Got it," said Shane. "Give us 10 minutes."

I nodded as I headed back into the living room.

"So can we eat yet?" asked Caitlyn as I sat back down on the couch.

"Just a few minutes."

"Fine," she said as she grabbed the remote and switched it to VH1. We watched a few music videos then Nate and Shane walked in.

"Breakfast is ready," said Nate and Shane in unison.

The girls looked at each other, shrugged, then walked into the kitchen behind Nate and Shane. I followed them, just to see the girls' reaction.

"Oh, My Gosh!" said Caitlyn, hugging Nate. "You did this for us?"

"Yeah," he said, with the biggest smile on his face.

While I was happy for my brothers, I started to feel like a fifth wheel again so I quietly went upstairs. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do, but as soon as I was at the top of the stairs, it hit me. I was going to surprise Lili at work. Maybe take her out to lunch or something. I glanced at my watch. I only had an hour and a half before noon. I better start planning.

**Lili's POV**

I was sitting on the floor of the store folding shirts when I heard the bell on the store's front door ring. I got up and walked towards the door, so I could be seen.

"Hi, welcome to Caroline's Attic," I started the store's greeting. "How can I—Jason? What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did. But how did you get here? You don't have a car. In Virginia, I mean."

"My mom and dad rented 2 cars so we could get around without having to bother you and your parents."

"Oh."

"So, have you had lunch yet?"

"No. I don't have lunch until 12:30. Why?"

"I wanted to take you out to lunch."

"Oh, that's really sweet, Jason, but I'm not sure I can go."

"Why not?"

"I only have a 30 minute brake." His face fell. I couldn't bear to see him like that. "But, I'll try to talk to my aunt about extending my break." His face lit up.

I dashed to the back room to ask my aunt.

"Hey, Aunt Meg?"

You may be confused because my aunt's name is Meg and the store is named Caroline's Attic. She named the store after a good friend of hers.

"Yeah, Lil? What is it?" she said as she came out of her office.

"Um, well, I was wondering if I could have a longer lunch break today." I bit my lip nervously.

"Why?"

"A friend of mine stopped by to visit me and wants to take me out to lunch. "

"Is this friend a boy?" she asked, giving me a look.

"Um, yes," I said as I rocked back and forth on my feet.

"Is he out front?" she asked pointing to the door I had just walked through.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, my niece can't go out to lunch with just anybody. Especially if she wants a longer lunch break," she said, walking towards the door.

I sighed and shrugged, knowing there was no way I was going to be able to talk her out of meeting Jason, but I wasn't really worried about it. I followed her into the store.

"Hi, I'm Meg, Lili's aunt," she said as she extended her hand to Jason. "You must be the boy who's taking her to lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," he said shaking Aunt Meg's hand. "I'm Jason. It's so nice to meet you."

"Lili, give me fifteen minutes to finish up my lunch, then you can go out with Jason," my aunt said turning to me.

"Sure thing," I said with a smile.

"He's cute," she whispered as she walked past me, back to her office. I blushed as I sat back down on the floor with the shirts.

"Do you need help with anything?" asked Jason who was crouched down beside me.

"Um, could you put these on the top shelf?" I asked handing him a stack of folded shirts.

"Sure." He easily reached the top shelf and slid the shirts on it. He totally ignored the ladder that I had been using earlier. He sat down next to me and helped me finish folding the shirts.

"So, where did you want to go for lunch?" I asked.

"I was kinda thinking of Olive Garden. I haven't had pasta in a while."

"Sounds good to me."

"Lili!" I heard my aunt yell.

"Yeah?"

"Could you come here?"

"I'll be right back," I told Jason as I stood and went to the back room.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you can have the rest of the day off. Alex is coming in for you."

"Oh, wow. Thanks!" I said as I hugged her.

"No problem. Have fun," she said as she walked to the front.

I grabbed my windbreaker and purse as I headed out to the front of the store. I was surprised to see all the shirts on the shelves but Jason wasn't anywhere near the shirts. I looked around and found him standing over by the jewelry case. My aunt, who was behind the case, pulled out something he pointed to, but I couldn't tell what it was. I went and straightened up some of the other shelves until Jason was ready to go. I didn't see a bag, so I figured he hadn't gotten anything.

"So, what did your aunt want to tell you?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

"She said that I could have the rest of the afternoon off. She got one of the other girls to come in for me."

"That's good."

"So, um, which car are we taking?"

"The rental. You've driven everywhere these past few days, so now it's my turn," he said as he opened the car door for me. He got in the driver's seat and pulled out his own iPod.

"I finally get to listen to what you like," I said as he started the music.

Right as we were pulling out of the parking lot, I had an idea.

"Since it's such a nice day, why don't we call a head and order our food? That way we can have a picnic and pasta," I said. He smiled.

"Sounds perfect." He stopped the car on the side of the road and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the menu online. I haven't eaten at Olive Garden in forever."

"Oh, do you mind if I look? I change what I eat every time I go there." He turned the phone so we could both see. It took us a few minutes to decide on what we wanted. I went for the Chicken Alfredo and Jason got the Five Cheese Ziti. We both wanted salad and bread sticks. I called the restaurant from my phone as Jason got back on the road. We were rocking out when we arrived at the restaurant.

"I'll be right back," said Jason as he got out of the car. I watched as he walked to the side door, got and paid for the food and walked back.

"So where are we going to have our picnic?" he asked once he got back in the driver's seat.

"I was thinking Mount Trashmore. It's not too far from here; I can give you directions."

"Ok," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

We arrived about 10 minutes later and found a table to sit at underneath some oak trees. Jason and I talked all through lunch. The food was delicious.

We took a walk around the park once we were finished. Jason had his arm around me and my arm was around his waist. I felt so comfortable with Jason and I didn't want to move from where I was, but as soon as I saw the swings I ran at them. I couldn't help it. Sometimes I like to act like a 5 year old.

"Where are you going?" Jason yelled after me.

"The swings!" I shouted joyfully. I thought I heard him laugh, but I didn't care.

I was about to sit down on the swing when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I almost screamed in terror, but then I realized it was Jason and calmed down. I giggled when he kissed my cheek.

"Sorry, I ran from you. It's just…I haven't been on a swing in a really long time," I said as I sat on the swing.

"Well, I think we need to change that," he said as he sat on the swing next to mine.

"I bet I can go higher than you."

"No way," he said pumping his legs to gain speed. I did the same.

We were getting pretty high up and I was getting tired.

"Ok, you got higher, but I bet I can still jump farther!" I said as I slowed down so I wasn't quite so high. I didn't want to get hurt.

I noticed Jason was slowing down too so I jumped before he could stop me. I landed about 10 feet away from the swings. I had landed feet first, but my momentum made the top portion of my body keep moving so I ended up lying on my stomach in the grass. I rolled over, laughing, just in time to see Jason landing next to me. He was able to stay upright for his landing, but ended up lying down next to me. He rolled over on his side and whispered "I won" into my ear, which sent me into another fit of giggles as I nodded in agreement. We laid there watching the clouds for a while. Jason had his arm around me and I was using him as a pillow; my head was on his chest. We were both so comfortable that we didn't want to leave but we had to once Shane called Jason and told him that we had to get home for dinner. He helped me up off the ground and we walked hand in hand back to the car.

"Thanks for a great lunch," I said.

"No problem. It was my pleasure," he said, right before he kissed me. The fireworks from last night went off again. There was no way I would _ever_ get tired of him kissing me.

**A/N: I hope you liked it!! And yes, I did purposely put in a JONAS quote. When I decided that Jason was going to make Lili breakfast, I couldn't help but put that line in. =D Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I'm having issues with writers block and I'm working a lot. I was seriously debating about wether to split this into 2 chapters, but I didn't. Any way I hope you like Chapter 8. =D Thanks, of course, go to all of you who reviewed. I'm so glad you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Across the Universe, Twilight or the 3 other movie mentioned (I don't want to give away the titles yet, but I'm sure you can guess which ones they are).**

**Lili's POV**

Jason dropped me off at the store after our lunch date so I could pick up my car. He followed me home, partially so he wouldn't get lost and so he could keep an eye on me. He was slightly over protective of me, but after the creepy-Michael-stalking-me incident, I didn't mind.

It took us forever to get home. It was a combination of the traffic, because we were driving home in rush hour, and the fact that I couldn't wait to see Jason again. I get butterflies, the good kind, in my stomach every time I see him.

Jason parked in the driveway next to me. He even came and opened my door for me, probably because I was messing with my iPod and I didn't get out of my car right away.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed my purse and got out of the car. He kissed me on the cheek, and then whispered "You're welcome" in my ear. We interlaced our fingers and walked into the house.

As soon as we got inside, Mitchie and Caitlyn practically pulled me away from Jason.

"Oh, my gosh! You'll never believe what Nate and Shane did for us this morning," said Caitlyn as she and Mitchie pushed me towards the couch in the living room. I thought I'd heard Jason mutter something, but I wasn't sure.

"So, what did the guys do for you this morning?" I asked.

"They made us breakfast for us," said Mitchie so excitedly, she was practically bouncing.

"And we didn't even tell them to," Caitlyn added. "They just did it. It was so sweet."

I let out a small laugh then asked, "So what did they make you?"

"French toast," said Mitchie. "It was amazing."

"Hmmm," I said. I was highly amused. Either the Grey brothers are alike enough to think of the exact same thing to do for their girlfriends, which is highly unlikely, or, one of them thought of the idea and the other two copied it.

"What?" asked Caitlyn.

"Jason did the exact same thing for me before I left for work this morning. He actually came and woke me up." Their faces fell just a little.

"I had a feeling that Nate and Shane wouldn't have been able to come up with this by themselves," said Mitchie. "Jason gave them the idea."

"Well, I think Nate could come up with the idea," said Caitlyn, still hopeful.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he didn't," I said. "Jase go up way earlier than necessary just to make me breakfast." I felt bad for bursting their bubbles, so I added, "At least they did something nice to show they care about you."

"True," said Mitchie, still slightly deflated.

"Well, how was work?" asked Caitlyn, trying to change the subject.

"It was pretty boring. I folded a million shirts, rearranged the jewelry case, oh and Jason came to take me out to lunch," I finished quietly.

They apparently still heard me because their jaws dropped.

"Seriously?" said Caitlyn. "He did two nice things for you today?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? I mean, you both know he's the romantic one of the 3."

"We're not upset with you, Lili. We're just frustrated because Jason's only known you for a few days and he's already doing insanely sweet things for you," said Mitchie.

"Yeah, Shane's been dating Mitchie for 8 months and you practically have to spell out exactly what you want him to do," said Caitlyn. "And Nate, well, he can't even tell me if he likes me!"

I saw a puff of brown curly hair go by, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Both of you, calm down. Nate and Shane have different ways of showing that they care about you," I said. "Shane's the kind of guy that will buy you a gift to remind you of a special moment." Mitchie reached up and touched the silver, music note necklace she was wearing and smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "He brought me this on our 3 month anniversary. It has our initials engraved on the back." She flipped it over to show me.

"Exactly. And Nate's shy," I said turning to Caitlyn. "But he can express his feelings through song. Plus he likes to put personal things in his songs, so he'd probably write you a song that has an inside joke between you two in it."

"True, but he hasn't yet," said Caitlyn

"But that doesn't mean he won't."

"I know. I just wish he'd hurry up."

**Jason's POV**

While Mitchie and Caitlyn were talking to Lili, my brothers had started talking to me.

"Well, that couldn't have happened better if we'd planned it," said Shane. I gave him and Nate a confused look.

"We wanted to tell you something before dad drops the bomb in front of everybody," said Nate.

"Well, what is it?" I asked. I was starting to feel nervous."

"We overheard Dad telling Mom that the bus is fixed and that we should be back on the road soon," said Shane.

"How soon is 'soon'?"

"Not sure," said Nate. "We might wait 'til Monday to avoid weekend traffic or we could leave tomorrow morning."

I was panicking. I didn't want to leave, especially since I'd just started a relationship. "What am I going to tell Lili?" I asked myself, apparently out loud.

"You'll think of some way to tell her," said Nate as we started to head upstairs. As we walked past the living room, we heard Caitlyn yell, "Nate, well, he can't even tell me if he likes me!"

That comment made Nate freeze for half a second then he bolted up the stairs two at a time. Shane quickly followed behind, but I couldn't help wanting to find out what had sparked Caitlyn's outburst.

I was surprised to find that Lili knew so much about my brothers' personalities. Shane's always buying gifts for people for no reason and Nate has at least 2 songs, that I know of, written about Caitlyn.

I was just about to go upstairs when Lili wrapped her arms around my middle from behind.

"Listening in on our conversation, huh?" she asked playfully as I turned around to face her.

"It was an accident. Nate, Shane and I were headed upstairs when we heard Caitlyn yelling about Nate not being able to tell her if he likes her or not. He bolted after that and Shane followed. I just wanted to find out what made her say what she did," I explained.

"You did."

"What? How?" I asked as we walked upstairs.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn were slightly frustrated because you've done so many sweet things for me in so little time."

"Ah. Wait. How'd you know Shane likes to give people presents?"

"Magazines. I am a fan, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but you're just so calm around us I forget. I mean, some fans cry when they meet us, and it's kinda weird, because they can't stop crying and we don't really know what to do, because when we try to make them feel better, they cry even more." Lili laughed a little.

"I know what you're talking about. I've been around those kind of fans before. They're slightly scary," she said as we reached the top of the stairs.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked. I really wanted her to decide on something for us to do. Not that I mind coming up with things for us to do for her/us, it's just nice to have someone else do the thinking.

"How about a movie night? We could pop some popcorn, curl up on the couch and watch a movie."

"Sounds good. So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Don't know. Why don't we have Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn join us? Then we can vote on a movie."

"Good idea. I'll go tell Nate and Shane, you go tell Mitchie and Caitlyn."

"Kay. See you in a bit."

I walked into my room and saw Nate sitting on the bed with his guitar in his hands and a notebook in front of him. His forehead was wrinkled because he was thinking hard about something.

"What's up?" I asked. He didn't respond. I didn't know if he was just ignoring me or if he actually didn't hear me, so I spoke again, louder this time.

"Nate!"

"What?" he said, looking rather annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm writing a song."

"Dude, no need to be a smartass. What's the song about?"

"I don't know yet. I've only got the melody," he said curtly.

"What the hell is your problem? Is your blood sugar low again? Because you're being a real jerk."

"What's my problem? The girl I've liked for a year and a half hates me! So excuse me for being upset."

"Caitlyn doesn't hate you. She's just frustrated because I've been doing a lot of nice things for Lili and I haven't known her nearly as long as you've known Caitlyn."

He gave me a confused look. "How do you know that?"

"Lili told me. And she was able to calm both Mitchie and Caitlyn down after they got upset."

"Oh, um, ok," he said, calming himself down. "So, was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah. Lili and I are going to have a movie night tonight and we were wondering if you would want to join us."

"What about everybody else?"

"They're invited too. Lili's asking the girls and all I need to do now is find Shane," I said looking around the room. "Where is he?"

"Shower. He should be done any minute."

Just then the door to the bathroom cracked open and Shane popped his head out.

"Oh, hey Jase. Um, could you pass me my clothes? I forgot to grab them," he said, pointing to the t shirt and jeans on the bed.

"Here ya go," I said as I handed him the clothes.

"Thanks," he said, then he shut the door.

He came back out about five minutes later wearing the red skinny jeans and white tee I handed him. I swear he's got 10 pairs of red skinny jeans.

"Are you gonna straighten your hair?" asked Nate. I hadn't noticed that his hair was still wet and curly.

"Are we planning on going out of the house tonight?" he asked us.

"No, but we're gonna have a movie night with the girls," I said.

"Well, as long as we don't go anywhere, I'm not gonna straighten my hair."

Nate and I just shrugged.

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Nate.

"We're gonna vote on it later."

"Sounds good," said Shane.

**Lili's POV**

I didn't go ask Caitlyn and Mitchie if they wanted to do movie night right away. I flopped on my bed and flipped on my laptop so I could check my email, Facebook, MySpace; all those sights. Plus, I wanted a little alone time. It's not that I mind having Connect 3, Mitchie and Caitlyn at my house, but it's kind of extreme to go from a house with 3 people to having 8 more people in the house.

While I was online, I got really sleepy so I decided to take a quick nap. I turned on iTunes so I'd have some music to listen to and I quickly drifted off.

I woke up about an hour later to find Jason lying next to me, playing with my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I rolled over to face him.

"Just waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh, how long was I asleep?"

"I don't know. I came in here just a few minutes ago because Caitlyn and Mitchie had no idea what my brothers and I were talking about when we asked them what movie they wanted to watch tonight. We figured you hadn't told them yet, so I went to find you and here I am."

"Oh, sorry about not telling them yet. I just wanted some alone time," I said. Jason started to move to leave but I grabbed his hand and he stopped. "It's not that I don't like hanging out with you guys, it's just that I went from very little noise to constant noise all of a sudden."

"Oh, I get it. It was a little overwhelming," said Jason. I nodded. "So, are you ready to get up yet?" he continued.

"Not yet," I said as I wrapped my arm around him and put my head on his chest. He started rubbing by back and humming. I was just about to fall asleep when Shane bust through the door.

"Hey, when are we—uh, oh, um, sorry. I'm, I'm just gonna go," he said.

"Why?" asked Jason. "It's not like we're doing anything you wouldn't do."

"I'm just using Jason as a pillow," I said.

Ok, well what time are we going to start movie night?" asked Shane.

"Um, 6 or7?"

"Ok, I'll go tell everyone," said Shane as he backed out of the room.

"Well, that was weird," I said, looking up at Jason.

"Well, kinda. He hates it when Nate or I walk in on him and Mitchie. It doesn't matter what they're doing. It really embarrasses him."

"Yet he'll make out with her in public."

"He doesn't do that all the time. He actually really likes the private moments they share. I guess it's how he knows she's not with him just so she can be famous."

"I, I hope you don't think that's the reason I like you."

"Oh, no. I know it isn't because you don't treat me like I'm a god. You treat me like I'm a person, which is exactly how I should be treated."

I smiled. "For a popstar, you sure are normal."

"Thank you, I'd like to keep it that way," he said as he hugged me. "I think it's time for us to get some dinner. I'm hungry."

"Ok," I said as I let him free from my grasp. I rolled over and got out on the other side of the bed.

We held hands as we walked out of my room and down the stairs.

During dinner, Mr. Grey said he had something to say.

"I just want to thank you for allowing us to stay here for these past few days. However, the bus has been fixed, and we'll be back on the road shortly." My jaw hit the floor. I mean, I knew they'd be leaving, I just didn't think it'd be this soon. "We won't be leaving until Sunday because we have some logistical things to work out with the venues." At least that gave me some time to prepare for Jason and everyone else leaving. I leaned over to Jason.

"Did you know about this?"

"I only knew the bus was fixed, thanks to Shane and Nate. I didn't know when we were leaving. At least it won't ruin out movie night," he said, putting an optimistic look on things, which made me feel better.

"True, we still have to decide on a movie."

"Let's wait til after dinner to decide that," he said, scooping up more mashed potatoes on his spoon.

"Ok," I said as I went back to my plate. The rest of the dinner was fairly quite. Everyone was handling the news that Connect 3 was leaving differently. I still didn't know how I was going to handle Jason leaving. I had a feeling my mom was worried about me and I was right. After dinner, she pulled me outside so she could talk to me.

"Are you ok, honey?"

"I'm handling it as best I can. I'm really going to miss them, especially Jason."

"I know you are. You're dad and I will work out some way for you to be able to talk to them while they're gone."

"Thanks, mom. I just hope they come back sometime."

"I'm sure they will. I think you've made a few friends in Mitchie and Caitlyn. They're a lot like you and Melody."

"Yeah, thanks, mom," I said as I hugged her.

"No, problem, hun. Now, get in there and have as much fun as possible before they have to leave."

As soon as I got inside, Jason immediately hugged me.

"What did your mom want?"

"She just wanted to make sure I was OK. She's a little over protective of me since I'm the only one."

"And are you? OK, I mean."

"Now I am," I said looking up at him. "You make everything better."

He smiled. "But what about when we leave?" he ask nervously.

"Let's not talk about that now; you don't leave for 3 days. Right now, we need to decide on what movie to watch."

"Ok," he said as he led the way to the room over the garage. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate and Shane were already up there, looking at the DVDs.

"So, have we decided on a movie yet?" I asked once we got up the stairs.

"No," said Nate. "Do you have Peter Pan? I don't see it."

"Yeah, which version do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've got the cartoon Disney version, the live action version, Hook, and Finding Neverland."

"I want to watch Twilight," said Mitchie, holding up the DVD case.

"No way," said Shane. "The dude fricken sparkles."

"Well, what do you want to watch, then?" she asked.

"I'm cool with Peter Pan."

"Which version?"

"I want to watch Stick It," said Caitlyn. "Or maybe Across the Universe."

"Jase, what do you want to watch?" I asked.

"I like Peter Pan and I haven't seen it in years."

"Again, which version?," I said pulling out the DVDs and VHSs for the movies. The boys looked at each other.

"Live action," they said in unison.

"Alright then." Caitlyn and Mitchie looked up set. "We can watch more than one movie."

Mitchie, Caitlyn and I agreed on Across the Universe then Caitlyn handed me the DVD case.

"Ok, we're gonna watch Peter Pan first," I said as I popped the DVD into the player.

**Jason's POV**

After putting the DVD in, Lili came and sat with me on the couch. Shane and Mitchie were sharing the giant recliner and Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on the floor, next to each other, but not close. Apparently, things were still weird between them because there was a good foot of space between them.

We munched on popcorn throughout the whole movie and I noticed that Nate and Caitlyn kept getting closer during the movie. By the end, Nate had his arm around Caitlyn and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Shane and Mitchie were, of course, curled up together the entire time.

I really got in to the movie. In fact, when the "fairy dance" scene came on, I quietly pulled Lili off the couch and started dancing with her. I was so glad that my mom made me learn how to waltz when I was younger, because I was able to avoid stepping on her feet.

I thought I saw everyone else looking at us, but I wasn't sure because my eyes were glued to Lili's. She had the biggest smile on her face the entire time.

We stopped dancing once the scene was over and sat back on the couch.

"Thanks for putting me on Cloud 9, again," she whispered as she swung her legs over mine.

"It was my pleasure," I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I was just about to kiss her when Shane threw a pillow at my head.

"Way to ruin the moment, Shane," said Lili as she threw it back, hitting him in the face.

"I'm sorry, but some of us don't want to see you make out."

"Then, don't look," I said as I kissed her. I heard Shane make a frustrated sigh but he ignored us for the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over, Caitlyn and Shane were arguing.

"I totally realized that Peter Pan and Wendy have a crappy relationship," said Shane, stretching.

"What are you talking about?" said Caitlyn. "Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine."

"No they didn't. He stays young forever and she gets old and dies."

"Way to ruin a happy ending, Shane," said Nate as Caitlyn threw a pillow at him.

"Why don't I start the next movie?" said Lili, getting up from the couch. She put in Across the Universe then came back and sat with me.

As soon as she sat down, Caitlyn turned to us.

"Hey, do you two mind switching spots with us? I hurt from propping myself up."

"No problem," said Lili as she slid onto the floor in front of the couch. I scooted down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. She put her head on my shoulder as the opening song started to play. Nate and Caitlyn got off the floor and sat on the couch.

"I'm cold," said Caitlyn.

"There's a blanket on the back of the couch," said Lili, still watching the movie.

"Thanks," said Caitlyn through a yawn. I half looked at her and saw that she was laying on top of Nate like it was the most normal thing in the world. Her head was just below his chin and they were both looking at the TV.

"Look," I whispered to Lili as I pointed to Nate and Caitlyn.

"Aww. It's about freaking time," she whispered back. I smiled as I reached for the pillows that Nate and Caitlyn had been using earlier. I gave one to Lili and put one behind my back.

"Thanks," she said.

About half-way through the movie, Lili went from sitting to lying on the floor.

"Why are you lying down? You're going to miss the rest of the movie."

"Two reasons. 1) I'm sleepy and 2) it's my movie. I can watch it whenever I want."

"Ok, true," I said as I did the same and laid next to her. I noticed that Shane and Mitchie had already drifted off in the recliner and Nate and Caitlyn were fast asleep on the couch. Caitlyn was still on top of Nate.

Lili was still partially watching the movie, so she was facing the TV and not me. I wrapped my arm around her middle and pulled her closer to me. She put her hand on mine and we interlaced our fingers. I hummed along to the songs in her ear until we both fell asleep.

**A/N: I read another fanfic that had Nate and Caitlyn watching Peter Pan and I had a hard time not copying what happened in that one, which is why it took me so long to update. I had to come up with a completely new idea. lol. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First, I'd like to say that I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working a lot and I had writer's block. Thanks goes out to my twin, Twitchy, for encoraging me to make this chapter longer, and to Kadence1, Frog Disease, and hpswst101 for reviewing almost every chapter! I really like hearing what y'all think of my story. =D I also want to thank those of you who have added my story to your updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Drag Me to Hell, Clue, Apples to Apples, or Scene It: Music version. I do own Kappa Gamma Beta (KGB)sorority because it's not a real sorority.**

**Now, on to the chapter!**

**Lili's POV**

I knew I'd fallen asleep with Jason in the floor, but I really didn't care if my parents saw. Honestly, I think the way we were sleeping was the least incriminating. Caitlyn was on top of Nate on the couch and Mitchie and Shane were tangled up in the recliner. Jason just had his arm around my middle.

However, I was very surprised to be woken up by Melody, who was freaking out.

"Ohmigod!" said Mel, loudly, which woke me up.

"Mel? What are you doing here? And why are you freaking out?"

"Do you know who you're sleeping with?"

"Yes, but do you have to say it like that? We just fell asleep watching a movie."

"Sorry, I just can't believe you're sleeping next to him."

"Well, he is my boyfriend," I said, even though we had never officially decided to be BF/GF. For all I knew, our relationship could just be a fling.

"True. I'm just highly entertained at how cute you two are."

"Thanks," I said slightly laughing. "But you still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"Well, we had planned to go shopping with Christine, but if you're too busy hanging out with Jason, I totally understand."

"I am so there," I said as I tried to pull away from Jason so I could get up, but every time I moved, he just pulled me back. "Ugh. This may take a minute. I'll meet you downstairs."

"K," said Melody as she turned and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once Melody left, I tried pulling away from Jason a couple more times. Then he started tickling me and I realized he was awake.

"Jason, stop it!" I said through fits of laughter. Somehow, I managed to rollover and face him. Once I was facing him, he stopped.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"Long enough to hear you call me your boyfriend," he said with a smirk.

"Was that ok? I mean, it kinda just came out," I said hesitantly.

"Did you mean it? Do you really want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I want you to be my boyfriend? You're the nicest, most amazing guy I know."

"Just checking," he said with a smile. He kissed me and we didn't break apart until we heard Melody.

"Lili, would you hurry up?" she yelled. Jason and I reluctantly broke apart.

"Mel gets a wee-bit impatient when it comes to shopping," I said as I finally wiggled out of his arms. I was about to get up and go downstairs when I saw Jason pout playfully. I leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry but maybe we'll be able to meet up after shopping." I kissed him again before finally going downstairs.

"You're hair is a mess," said Melody when I met her in the kitchen.

"Well, I do need to take a shower. I had planned on taking one after the movies, but I fell asleep."

"Ugh. We're going to be late."

"Just call Christine. I'm sure she'll understand," I said as we walked up the stairs to my room. She pulled out her phone and dialed Christine's number as I gathered up my clothes and towels and walked into the bathroom.

In the middle of my shower, I thought of something brilliant.

"Mel," I yelled.

"What?" she asked as she poked her head in the door.

"Go ask Mitchie and Caitlyn if they want to go shopping with us," I said after popping my head around the shower curtain.

"What if they're asleep?"

"Don't wake them."

"K. Just hurry up in here. We're going to be even later if they have to take showers too."

She shut the door and I finished washing the conditioner out of my hair. As soon as I was done, I hopped out of the shower, wrapped my hair in a towel and started drying off. I quickly got dressed and headed out into my room with my hair still wrapped in the towel. I saw Mitchie, Caitlyn and Melody sitting on my bed.

"You can take a shower if you need to," I said to Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"We're good," said Caitlyn. "We both took showers before we started the movies."

"Oh," I said. I had planned on blow drying my hair while they were taking showers. "Well, just let me braid my hair then we can go."

They nodded in agreement.

"So who's driving?" I asked Melody while I was braiding my hair on the left side.

"Christine," she said. "She'll be here in 5 minutes."

"Kay, well let's get breakfast before she gets here," I said as I started the other braid.

"Good idea," said Mitchie as she headed for the door. "I'm hungry."

I finished braiding my hair as we walked down the stairs.

We saw Nate, Shane and Jason sitting at the kitchen table with bowls of cereal in front of them.

"I thought you were going shopping," said Shane, while shoveling food in his mouth.

"We are," said Caitlyn. "Our ride isn't here yet."

"And we wanted to eat before we left," said Mitchie as she grabbed 2 apples from the fridge. She bit into one and handed the other to Caitlyn. Melody walked over to the pantry and grabbed 2 packages of poptarts for us. I was just about to sit next to Jason when the door bell rang.

"There's Christine," said Melody as she walked towards the front door.

About a minute later they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Christine," I said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Lili."

"Mitchie and Caitlyn are gonna come with, just so you know."

"That's cool. I didn't really get a chance to talk to them the other day."

"Alright, so are we ready to go?" I asked, looking at everybody.

The girls nodded as they started moving towards the door. Caitlyn hugged Nate. Mitchie and I kissed Shane and Jason, respectively.

"I'll call you if we can meet up somewhere," I whispered when I hugged Jason.

"Ok, see ya later."

The girls and I walked to the car. I rode shotgun while Mitchie, Caitlyn and Melody rode in the back. We got to the mall in 15 minutes. As soon as we got inside, Melody and Caitlyn took off.

"Where are they going?" asked Mitchie.

"Hot Topic, probably. Melody likes to wear so much neon, she looks like a highlighter," I said.

"Yeah, so does Caitlyn, occasionally," said Mitchie with a laugh.

Christine, Mitchie and I walked around window shopping for a bit.

"Hey Lili, have you gotten your dress for formal yet?" asked Christine about 20 minutes later.

"Nope. I don't even have a date."

"Lili, you kind of have a built in date now that Jason's your boyfriend," said Mitchie slightly laughing.

"True, but I don't even know where he'll be when we have formal."

"If you want him there, he'll be there."

"Plus Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn can all go," said Christine.

"Well, it sounds like we need to go dress shopping," I said.

"Alright," said Christine as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'm gonna call Melody so she can meet up with us. You know Mel will be ticked if we go dress shopping without her."

"True."

Melody and Caitlyn joined us at the dress shop about 5 minutes later.

"I'm glad you called," said Melody. I need to get my dress too."

"Well, let's start looking," said Christine, who had already picked up a dress to try on.

Melody and I started looking at the racks in front of us. It took me a few minutes to realize that Mitchie and Caitlyn were also looking for dresses.

"Why are you guys looking for dresses?" I asked.

"Well, we can't be caught wearing the same dress twice on the red carpet," said Caitlyn, sarcastically.

"And we're gonna need dresses for your sorority's formal," said Mitchie.

"Oh, right," I said feeling slightly silly. I went back to looking at the dresses.

It took me a good 30 minutes to find a dress to try on that A) I liked and B) was my size. It's always difficult for me to find a dress that I like because I'm not a toothpick. Today was no exception.

Christine found her dress at the first store. She picked a knee-length, dark purple dress with rhinestones all over it.

We went to 5 other stores and everyone found a dress except me. Melody got a navy blue, "cha-cha" style dress with a slit up the side that went up just above her knee. Caitlyn got a green dress with ¾ length sleeves that hit just above her knee, and Mitchie picked a cream colored, halter top dress with a black band around the middle. I wasn't upset that I didn't find a dress; I figured I'd find it another day. I had a month before formal any way.

After dress shopping, Caitlyn and Melody headed back to Hot Topic to pick up some things, Mitchie and Christine went to Wet Seal and I went to Boarders to buy a few books. I tend to be a book worm and when I go book shopping, I don't buy just one book, I buy 5.

We met back up at the food court and decided to call the guys and go see a movie. It took the guys a bit to get to the mall.

When they got out of the car, I noticed that Nate was a little shaky.

"Nate, are you ok?" I asked, after I hugged Jason.

"I'm not sure."

"Quit being so dramatic," Shane huffed as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

I looked at Jason, confused.

"Shane drove and Nate always gets nervous when he drives," he said.

"Oh," I said, slightly laughing.

"I don't blame him," said Caitlyn. "Shane's the worst driver on the planet."

"Thank you!" said Nate, who was starting to calm down. "At least someone agrees with me."

"Hey, I never said I didn't," said Jason. "Shane's driving scares the crap out of me; I just don't complain about it."

"What is this?" said Shane, clearly ticked. "Give-Shane-Crap-About-His-Driving Day?"

"Come, on, let's go figure out what movie we're going to see," I said trying to calm everyone down.

We decided to see "Drag Me to Hell". I wasn't thrilled. Honestly, I hate scary movies.

"Hey, Jason," I said as I grabbed his hand. "I don't really like scary movies, so I might hide my face in your shoulder the entire movie."

"That's ok," he said as he let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "I'll protect you."

And he did. I think it was the calmest I'd ever been during a scary movie, though I was a little jumpy during a few parts.

Every time I got scared, he'd wrap his arm around me tighter and whisper "It's ok; it's not real" in my ear.

After the movie, we decided to go back to my house. Jason and I ended up riding with Melody and Christine, since we couldn't fit in the Gray's rental car with Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Shane. This time, Nate drove.

Once we got back to my house, I felt that I needed to tell Melody and Christine that the boys and Mitchie and Caitlyn were leaving soon. I knew I was probably going to need their help if I was going to have the ability to get through the rest of the semester once Jason left.

Jason helped me out of the car, as usual. I kissed him on the cheek and told him I'd meet him inside. He nodded and went in the house.

"Hey, guys," I said to Melody and Christine who had just gotten out of the car.

"Yeah?" asked Mel.

"The guys are leaving Sunday."

"Oh, my gosh, Lili, are you ok?" said Mel.

"Yeah, for right now. I just thought you guys might want to know, since I'm not sure how I'm going to take it once they…well, mainly Jason, are gone." They both hugged me.

"We'll be there whenever you need us," said Christine. "I've been in a long distance relationship, so I can help you out there."

"And I can help you get out of a slump, if you ever get into one," said Melody.

"Thanks," I said, hugging them again.

"No problem," said Christine. "You know the KGB always stick together." I smiled.

"What? KGB?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Shane with a shocked look on his face. "You're SPIES?"

The three of us looked at each other and started laughing.

"No, Shane," I said through my laughter. "Our sorority is Kappa Gamma Beta or KGB for short."

"Oh, ok, you scared me for a minute. I thought I was going to have to get Big Todd out here to take care of you. And I really didn't want to do that, since you're the first girl to make Jason happy in a long time."

"So, what are you doing out here anyway? I thought you went inside."

"Mitchie forgot her cell phone in the car, so I ran out here to get it."

"Oh, ok," I said as Melody, Christine and I headed inside with Shane not too far behind.

**Jason's POV**

When Lili, Melody and Christine walked in the front door, I noticed they were laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked after I kissed Lili on the cheek.

"Oh, Shane just thinks we're spies," she replied nonchalantly.

"Huh? Why would Shane think that?"

"Mel, Christine and I referred to our sorority as KGB and Shane freaked."

"Why do you call your sorority KGB?"

"It's short for Kappa Gamma Beta, but Kappa Gamma Beta is a mouthful, so we shortened it."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Hey, Lili, we gotta go," said Christine as she hugged Lili. "I'm meeting Emily for sushi."

"Yeah, and I've got laundry to do," said Melody as she also hugged Lili.

"See ya later, then," said Lili as they left. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked as she turned to me.

"Movie?"

"Nah, I'm movie-d out. Game night?"

"Sure, where are the games?"

"Room over the garage. Do you think we can get everyone else to play?"

"Probably, but it'll depend on the game. Let's see what you've got."

As Lili and I walked up the stairs to the room over the garage, we heard Nate talking to Caitlyn. We looked at each other, then quietly bolted up the stairs. We stayed just outside the door, crouched down on the steps so we wouldn't intrude on the moment, but we could still see and hear.

"Caity," said Nate timidly.

"Yeah?" she said as she sat on the couch.

"I, uh, I've been, um, working on a song and I, uh, wanted you're opinion of it."

"Ok, well, play it for me."

Nate nervously cleared his throat before he started. Then we heard him play the piano, which neither of us could see. Lili shot me a confused look.

"There's not a piano up there. How is he playing a piano?" she whispered

"I guess he grabbed his keyboard from our room as soon as we got home," I whispered back.

"Oh," she said just before Nate started to sing.

_If time were still  
__The sun would never find us  
__We could light up the sky tonight  
__If I could see the world through your eyes  
__And leave it all behind_

I had a feeling that Nate would put something personal in the song...

_If it's you and me forever  
__If it's you and me right now  
__I'd be alright. I'd be alright  
__If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
__Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
__So won't you fly with me_

Caitlyn had a GIANT smile on her face. I could tell she was happy that Nate was finally telling her he liked her. I was kinda surprised that Nate mentioned Caitlyn's little argument with Shane over Peter Pan and Wendy's relationship.

_Now the past  
__Has come alive  
__And given meaning  
__And a reason  
_

_If it's you and me forever  
__If it's you and me right now  
__I'd be alright. I'd be alright  
__If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
__Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
__So won't you fly with me_

_Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From a place where you needed to be  
And you are right here with me  
_

I had always been a little envious of Nate's ability to express himself through his songs. I barely had enough courage to tell Lili I like her at all. I'm not sure if I'd ever be able to sing a song I wrote for her to her, like Nate could to Caitlyn.

_If it's you and me forever  
__If it's you and me right now  
__I'd be alright. I'd be alright  
__If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
__Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
__So won't you fly with me_

_If it's you and me forever  
__If it's you and me right now  
__I'd be alright. I'd be alright  
__If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
__Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
__So won't you fly with me_

After Nate finished, we waited to see Caitlyn's reaction. Her hand was over her mouth and it looked like she was about to cry. Then, out of nowhere, she hauls off and punches Nate in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?" said Nate as he rubbed his shoulder. "I just poured my heart out and you punch me for it."

"That was for making me wait 6 months for you to tell me you like me."

"At least I was able to tell you," said Nate as he got up to sit next to Caitlyn on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her as he said, "I'm sorry, Caity. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way."

"Of course I feel the same way," said Caitlyn as she scooted closer to Nate. They were inches apart and Lili and I knew exactly what was going to happen next.

They were just about to kiss when Shane came running up the stairs.

"Why are you--?" was all Shane was able to say before Lili slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! You're going to ruin it!" she said in a whisper as she pointed at Nate and Caitlyn. "Ewww! Did you really just lick my hand, Shane?" she said as she quickly took her hand away from Shane's mouth and wiped it on his sleeve.

"It got your hand off my mouth," he said with a shrug. Lili glared at him before turning back to Nate and Caitlyn.

They were just pulling away from the kiss. We missed it.

"Damn," said Lili. "We missed it."

"Well, maybe they'll kiss again, like we did," I said trying to cheer her up.

"No we won't," said Caitlyn, who, along with Nate, was heading for us at the door. "We know when Shane got here, but how much did you two see?"

"Since right before the song," I mumbled.

"What?" asked Caitlyn.

"Since right before the song," said Lili, slightly annoyed. She looked back at Shane. "If you hadn't been so loud, they never would have known."

"Whatever," said Shane as he headed back down the stairs.

"So, are you two officially together?" I asked.

They looked at each other before they answered.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Finally," said Lili and I together.

"What were you two doing up here anyway? Besides spying," said Caitlyn

"We were coming to get a board game so we could have game night," I said

"What game did you have in mind?" asked Nate.

"I don't know, let's look at what I have," said Lili as we walked into the room. She headed straight for the closet. She opened the door and we say about 20 different games.

We ended up playing Clue, Apples to Apples and Scene It: Music version.

The girls were all getting drowsy about 2am, so we decided to call it quits for the night. Shane ended up carrying Mitchie up the stairs and Nate and Caitlyn ended up sleeping in the room over the garage. Lili insisted on walking up the stairs, to her room, herself. I knew she was tired, so I stayed close by so she wouldn't fall.

As soon as she got into her room, she flopped, on her stomach, on the bed.

"Where's Mitchie?" she asked me as she rolled over to face me.

"I don't know," I said as I looked around the room. "Shane was up here way before we were."

Lili shrugged. "I'm gonna put my PJs on," she said as she grabbed a pair out of the drawer on her nightstand.

I went to my room to change my own clothes as she changed hers. I was pretty surprised to see Shane on the bed with Mitchie asleep next to him.

"Why is Mitchie in our room?"

"Because she's too tired to go into her own."

"So where are we going to sleep?"

"With our girlfriends," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Mom and Dad are NOT going to be ok with this. And we are at my girlfriend's parents' house. And I don't think that they'd be ok with this. I'm pretty sure Rhett knows several cops who would have no problem killing me. "

"Dude, you're freaking out for no reason. You slept next to her last night. Why is this any different?"

"Because _that_ was an accident. _This_ is planned."

Shane rolled his eyes and continued to lay there next to Mitchie.

I stood there for a few more seconds before I grabbed my pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

"Fine, we can sleep in the same room as our girlfriends, but if I die, it's your fault."

"Night, Jase," said Shane as he rolled over and turned out the light in our room. Once I finished changing and brushing my teeth, I walked back into Lili's room through the other bathroom door.

"Lili? Are you still up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, first, I found Mitchie. She's asleep in my room next to Shane. And two, because Mitchie is already asleep over there and Shane is too, do you mind if I sleep in here…next to you?"

"Um, ok," she said as she scooted over towards the right side of the bed.

"Lili, I don't have to sleep in here if you don't want me to. I'll sleep in the floor or on the couch or something."

"Jason, it's fine. We pretty much did the same thing last night. Just come lay down."

I did as she said and laid down next to her. She wrapped her arm around my stomach and I put my arm around her. She put her head on my chest, just like she had when she was napping the other day.

"Ya know, I could get used to this," she said just before she drifted off to sleep. I quickly fell asleep too, with the scent of vanilla and coconut making me think of Lili while I dreamed.

**A/N: So, I want to know what you think so, Please review!!! Hopefully I won't take as long to update the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm SOOOO SORRY it's taken so long for me to update. I've been really busy lately. And I've been having a lot of writer's block, again. But I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to Twin for Beta-ing this story. I was originally going to make this longer, but it would have been at least 20 pages in Word, so she said I should stop where I did. =D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Camp Rock or anything that's recognizable. Now, on to the story!**

**Lili's POV**

I woke up to my phone screaming at me from across the room. I thought it was my alarm so I wiggled my way out of Jason's arms and fumbled my way over to my desk to hit the snooze button. I was just about to set my phone back down when I realized that it was actually Melody calling me.

"Hey Mel, what's up?" I answered drowsily.

"Um, well, I was trying to send you a picture I took of you and Jason from yesterday morning and I kinda accidentally, sorta, maybe, sent it to your mom," she said so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry! But you're numbers are right next to each other in my phone and I picked 'Lili's Mom' instead of 'Lili'," she said obviously flustered.

"Thank God, you don't have my dad's cell number. He'd probably kill both me and Jason. Speaking of Jason, he now needs to get up." I turned to see Jason sleeping peacefully.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping," I said aloud, forgetting that I was on the phone with Melody, until she responded.

"Who? Jason?"

"Yeah, too bad I have to wake him," I said as I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Jason, get up."

"Lili, let me sleep," he said in a whiny tone as he rolled over.

"Unfortunately, you can't sleep right now because we have to do damage control with my parents."

"Why?"

"Because Mel took a picture on her phone yesterday morning of us sleeping and sent it to my mom instead of me."

"I said I was sorry!" she said loud enough for Jason to hear.

"Hi, Melody," he said as he got out of bed.

"Hi Jason."

"Ok, Mel, Jason and I need to see the picture, so send it once we hang up. And send it to ME this time."

"I will. And I really am sorry."

"I know."

"At least you called to let us know," said Jason as he wrapped his arms around my middle from behind and put his head on my right shoulder, opposite the phone.

"True," I said, "at least we won't be ambushed by my parents."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna hang up so I can send you the picture."

"Kay. Talk to you later," I said as I closed the phone. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked Jason.

"Tell your parents the truth?"

"My mom, yes. My dad, maybe. I think we need to see the picture before we decide."

"True."

Just then, my phone went off again, telling me that I had a text message. I flipped open my phone and we looked at the picture. It was just a head and shoulders shot, so I figured we'd be ok. My hair was spread all over the place and Jason's head was on part of my hair. I smiled and made a mental note to set it as the background on my phone.

"I think we can tell them the truth, if they ask, but let's not tell them about last night. I think my dad might kill you and that would be much worse than you going on tour."

"I think millions of fans might have an issue with me dying as well, though we can technically blame Shane."

"How so?"

"Well, he was the one who insisted on letting Mitchie sleep in my room."

"So if we get in trouble, then we can get Shane and Mitchie in trouble too."

"Well, sorta. My parents don't really have a problem with them sleeping in the same bed as long as they're just sleeping."

"But my parents probably wouldn't be ok with it, since we're at my house and it's their rules. But they'd be harsher on us because I'm their daughter and Mitchie isn't."

"True, but let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Ok," I said as I flopped back down on the bed. Jason laid down beside me, on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He started rubbing circles on my back and humming to me.

I was about to drift back to sleep, when I was startled by a knock at the door. I turned my head to see my mom walking in the door.

"Good morning, Lili. Jason?" She raised her eyebrow. "I didn't expect to see you in here." I could tell she was surprised.

"He came to wake me up, mom," I said, lying.

"Oh, well since both of you are in here, do you mind explaining this picture I received this morning?" she said as she handed me her cell phone. The picture Melody sent was on the screen.

"Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and I were watching movies a couple nights ago and Jason and I fell asleep next to each other. Melody took that picture yesterday morning when she came to get me to go shopping. She accidentally sent the picture to you instead of me," I explained.

"I assure you, Mrs. Hill, all we did was sleep," said Jason.

Mom was silent for a minute. I ran my left hand through my hair and that seemed to spark something in my mom's mind.

"Jason, if memory serves, you wear a promise ring, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, holding up his left hand, so she could see.

"Well, since you both wear them, I won't mind if you "accidentally" fall asleep next to each other. However, Lili, your father might have an issue, so I would wait to tell him about this situation."

I was slightly surprised. I figured she wouldn't be mad at us for falling asleep next to each other, but I definitely didn't think that she'd let us do it again.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I said," Um, thank you?"

She chuckled. "You're welcome, hun," she said as she backed out of the room.

"Well, that went well," said Jason, who started rubbing my back again.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling my dad until you leave for tour."

"That's fine with me," he said with a slight chuckle.

"You know, that makes me sleepy," I said a few moments later.

"What does?"

"You, rubbing my back. Not that I mind it, but we really should get up. It's nearly 10."

"Ok," he said, with a slight huff as he removed his hand from my back and rolled over. I rolled over and got up on the opposite side of the bed.

"Out," I said, pointing to the door.

"Why?"

"Because, I need to shower and get dressed and so do you." He pouted at me as I pushed him out the door.

"But Lili," he whined. I laughed at his silliness then kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, Jase but I look horrible and I need to put actual clothes on, instead of my pajamas."

"Fine. But just so you know, you always look beautiful."

"Awww, thanks, but you're not getting back in here until I'm showered and dressed." I kissed him then shut the door.

I grabbed my towels and clothes and headed to the bathroom. I showered quickly; knowing that at least 8 people probably needed to take a shower and at least 5 of those people would be using my bathroom. Mitchie was in my room when I walked out of the bathroom, dressed.

"Hey," I said as I started drying my hair with a towel.

"Hey.

"Lili, I'm sorry about last night," Mitchie said after a few moments. "I was just really tired and I didn't feel like moving. And Shane said that Jason wouldn't mind if I stayed in there. I didn't even think about how you would feel."

"Mitchie, its fine. I'm not upset and it's not like Jason and I didn't sleep next to each other the night before," I said with a smirk. "Everything's fine. My mom had a slight freak because of Melody, but everything's under control."

"Good," she said as she hugged me. "Wait. What did Melody do to make your mom freak out?" she said, holding me by the shoulders at arm's length.

I laughed. "She accidentally sent a picture of Jason and me sleeping next to each other to my mom on her cell phone. And then my mom caught Jason in my room this morning." Mitchie's eyes went wide. "But once we explained the picture, she was ok with everything."

"Ok, good. Now, let's get some breakfast…or brunch, since it's nearly 10:30."

"Let's go!" I said as I linked arms with her and walked out the door. We chatted as we walked down the stairs. Once we got into the kitchen, we spotted Nate and Caitlyn sitting at the table. They both looked like they'd just woken up.

"Sleep well?" I asked as I grabbed a bowl of Reese's Puffs.

"Yeah," replied Caitlyn as she yawned. Nate had his head propped in his hand and it looked like he was about to fall asleep in the bowl of Cocoa Puffs in front of him. "Where are Shane and Jason?"

"Um, good question," I said as I looked around.

"I think Shane's in the shower," said Mitchie. "And Jason was strumming his guitar when I left the boys room, about 15 minutes ago."

"So, what are we going to do on our last day here?" asked Nate as he yawned.

"I have no idea, but honestly, I don't even want to think about you guys leaving tomorrow," I said as I scooped up a spoonful of cereal.

"Me either," said Mitchie. "I've had a lot of fun these past few days."

"Me too," said Caitlyn.

"Yeah," said Nate with a mouthful of cereal.

"Why are you all sad looking?" asked Shane as he plopped down next to Mitchie.

"We're sad that you guys are leaving tomorrow," I said.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot we're leaving."

"Of course you would," said Mitchie as she rolled her eyes. She shoved a box of cereal towards him.

Caitlyn and I started giggling as we ate breakfast.

"I've got it!" said Caitlyn after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Lili, do you have a tent or three?"

"Um, I think there's one in the garage. Why?"

"We should have a campout in the backyard."

"Oooo, that sounds like a good idea," said Mitchie.

"Um, no. It sounds like a horrible idea," said Shane, with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Shane Grey does not do campouts."

"Oh, quit being a diva, Shane," said Caitlyn.

"And stop speaking in third person," said Mitchie. "Who do you think you are? Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"What's Shane being a diva about now?" asked Jason as he walked in with his guitar in hand.

"Caitlyn had a great idea to have a campout tonight, but 'Shane Grey doesn't do campouts,'" I said, with air quotes, as he sat down next to me.

Jason started laughing. "Shane hasn't liked campouts since he got scared by a bear when he was 8."

"Shut up, man. You're not supposed to tell anyone about that!" said Shane.

Caitlyn, Mitchie, and I started laughing again.

"Come on, Shane," I said through my laughter. "I promise you, there aren't any bears in my backyard."

"Plus, we can have a bonfire and make s'mores and roast hotdogs," said Mitchie, still laughing just a little.

"Fine," said Shane. "But if I even hear the slightest sound of a bear, I'm sleeping inside."

That sent Mitchie, Caitlyn and I into another fit of giggles.

After breakfast, we decided to start planning for our campout. We only had one tent in the garage, which would only fit 2 people and only 4 sleeping bags. I called Melody to see if she had any extra stuff we could borrow.

"Hey, Mel."

"Hey. How did your mom handle the picture?"

"She was ok with it once Jason and I explained what happened."

"That's good. So, what's up?"

"Well, Caitlyn had this awesome idea to have a campout in the backyard and I was wondering if you had any sleeping bags or tents we could borrow."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! I think we've got a few sleeping bags. But would you mind if Danny and I joined you guys?"

"I'm ok with you and Danny joining us. I'll have to ask everyone else, though."

"That's cool. Just call me if anyone has an issue."

"Kay. Talk to you later."

"See ya."

"Well, Mel said she might have some sleeping bags, but she was wondering if she and Danny could campout with us."

"I don't mind if Mel comes," said Mitchie. "But who's Danny?"

"Danny is Melody's boyfriend. He's really cool."

"That's fine with me," said Caitlyn.

"I'm cool with that," said Mitchie.

The guys nodded in agreement.

"Ok, well, since that's settled, we still need at least 3 tents."

"What about your friend, Christine? Do you think she might have a tent or two we could borrow?" asked Mitchie.

"I'm not sure," I said as I pulled out my phone to send her a text.

_--Hey do you have any tents I could borrow?--_

_--I've got 1. Why?--_

_--I'm having a campout 2nite. I only have 1 tent & need 4.--_

_--Oh. That sounds like fun. …I haven't had a campout in yrs.--_

_--Yeah, Melody's coming w/ Danny. You should come over too. And bring Tony.--_

_--I would, but I've already got plans. Sry. U can still borrow the tent tho.--_

_--K. thanks.--_

_--No, prob.--_

"Well, Christine has a tent that we can borrow," I said as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Sweet," said Caitlyn. "Now, we only need 2 more tents."

"Yeah, we can go to Wal-mart or Target to get them or something," I said.

"Why don't you, Caitlyn and I go in, like, 20 minutes," said Mitchie. "We can get the food too."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan," I said.

Caitlyn went to take a quick shower and Mitchie and I went upstairs to grab our purses.

**Jason's POV**

I really liked Caitlyn's idea for a campout. We hadn't been camping since Shane had gotten scared, so this was going to be a lot of fun. My favorite part is making smores and looking at the stars.

"We'll be back in an hour or two," said Lili as she, Mitchie, and Caitlyn headed out the front door to her car.

"Bye," I said as I waved.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," said Nate as he scooted away from the table. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday.

I decided to grab a bowl of cereal once Nate left. Shane was starting on his 2nd bowl of Coca Puffs.

I was a little worried about going back on tour while having a brand new girlfriend who wasn't in the industry, so I decided to ask Shane about it, since he went through the same thing with Mitchie before she got signed.

"Hey, Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you deal with you and Mitchie being so far apart on tour?"

"Well," he said as he swallowed a mouthful of cereal, "we called and texted each other as much as possible. But why am I telling you what to do? You're the older brother. And you and Sadie dated while we were on tour."

"Yes, but if you remember, Sadie cheated on me."

"Oh, you're afraid that Lili might cheat on you while we're on tour."

"Yeah," I said as I looked at my hands in my lap. "I want to trust her, I really do, but I just don't know if I can."

"Well, maybe you should talk to her about this, dude. I mean, she might be worried about your relationship since we are rock stars and all."

"Thanks, bro."

"Are you guys having a bromantic moment?" asked Sam, who popped out of nowhere.

"No, Shane was just giving me some advice. Where did you hear the word 'bromantic' any way?"

"Dunno. MTV probably."

"Sam, you really shouldn't be watching MTV," said Shane, who was taking on the protective older brother role. "The stuff they show really isn't for 9 year olds."

"I was just watching music videos. No need to freak," Sam replied as he rolled his eyes and walked away. I assumed he was going back to where ever he popped out of…or upstairs.

Shane turned to me with a confused look on his face. "That was weird."

"Yeah, maybe we should talk to mom and dad about Sam watching MTV. He really needs a hobby; a productive one."

"Yeah. Anyway, good luck with Lili. She's pretty cool, even if she likes some of the same things Caitlyn does."

"Could you not be mean to my girlfriend for once?" asked Nate, who had just walked back into the kitchen.

"I can't be mean to her if she's not here," Shane shot back.

"Ok, don't start. Either of you," I said looking between both of them. I was trying to stop the argument before it started. "I'd like to enjoy my last day here, if you don't mind. Especially since my girlfriend isn't coming on tour with us." I picked up my guitar and headed up stairs.

I heard both Nate and Shane say sorry just before I was out of earshot.

**Lili's POV**

Caitlyn, Mitchie and I took nearly 3 hours to get everything for the campout.

First, we had to get 2 more tents. I didn't want to spend too much on them since I figured this would be a one-time thing. I was cool with getting the cheap, 2-person tents. However, Mitchie and Caitlyn wanted to go all out and get the 8-person tent with 5 different "rooms."

"Why do we need to buy an 8-person tent? We already have 2 2-person tents."

"Well, if tonight goes well, I was thinking of making campouts a regular thing on tour, so an 8-person tent is necessary," said Caitlyn.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" said Mitchie.

"Exactly."

"Ok, so what if tonight is disastrous?" I asked.

"Trust me, we'll find some other use for it," said Caitlyn. I rolled my eyes.

Then we had to get a bunch of sleeping bags. I didn't get involved this time. I had my sleeping bag and so did Jason, so I didn't care. I made my way over to the Movies/Music section, instead.

I browsed the movies for a good 45 minutes before my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lili, where are you?"

"Mitchie?"

"Yes, it's me. Now where are you? You were here one minute, then the next thing we know you're gone." She sounded like she was annoyed.

"Calm down, I'm over by the DVDs. Are you guys done picking out sleeping bags?"

"Yes, but we need to get food."

"Ok, well, I'll meet you over in the food section on the candy aisle."

"Ok, see you in a few."

"Bye."

I was going to browse for a few more minutes, but the tone of Mitchie's voice on the phone made me rethink my plan. I headed over to the candy and saw the shopping cart piled with stuff. It was taller than Caitlyn.

"Got enough stuff?"

"Yeah, we went a little overboard," said Mitchie with a little laugh.

"I'll say, so have you gotten any food?"

"Nope, we were waiting for you," said Caitlyn.

"K, well let's get started," I said as I grabbed an 8-pack of chocolate bars.

We ended up getting everything we needed and then some. I had a feeling I'd be staying up all night due to both the sugar and caffeine.

We got back home about 2:30. The house was quiet when we got inside.

"Why is it so quiet?" asked Mitchie.

"I don't know," I said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing," said Caitlyn.

"Me either," said Mitchie.

We walked cautiously to the living room and found Shane passed out on the couch.

"Well, there's one of the boys, but where are the other 2?" asked Caitlyn.

"Don't you mean 3 boys?" asked Sam, who came up behind us and scared the crap out of me.

"Whaaa?" I said as I jumped away from him.

"Well, Sam, we were just looking for Shane, Nate and Jason," said Mitchie. "And Shane, we've found," she said as she pointed to the couch.

"Oh, well. Nate's in the room over the garage, and Jason's in our room," said Sam as he walked past us.

"Thanks," said Caitlyn.

The three of us split up and went to our respective boyfriends. When I got to the boys' room, I found Jason on the bed, with his guitar, and his head against the headboard. It looked like he passed out mid-strum. I was debating whether or not to wake him when his hand slipped and strummed the guitar, which woke him up. I giggled and he looked kind of confused when he saw me.

"Hey, we just got back from shopping," I said as I sat down next to him.

"Oh," he said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"So, were you working on a song or just messing around?"

"A bit of both. It started out as just messing around. Then I started writing a song."

"Well, I can't wait to hear it."

"I'm glad you want to hear it, but it's nowhere near finished."

"That's ok; I'll be ready to hear it whenever it's done."

I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I started thinking about the song and if it might be about me. What would Jason write about me? Jason started rubbing circles on my back and I started to drift off until Jason stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Cause you said you fall asleep when I do that."

"When is sleep ever a bad thing?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Ok, you have a point, but we need to get up so we can get ready for the campout."

"Alright." I sat up straight and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

**A/N: So, what did you think??? There's a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. Any guesses? Please review. =D Thanks!!!**


End file.
